


Vixen

by Gavorche_san



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorche_san/pseuds/Gavorche_san
Summary: If you add fuel to a fire, the blaze will consume everything nearby.Madara Uchiha X Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**-X-**

A bad mix of working on the sidelines of war in politics and being spoilt by an absent family had led to your headstrong attitude and prideful demeanor. Not that you didn’t care for your brother’s dreams, but they didn’t seem to care enough to utilize you. As a female, they barred you at every attempt to progress things, and help. They were the dense ones, the inflexible hypocrites. Sending a Senju woman away, not to train, but to watch from the sidelines. The nerve.

There were many things, as your brother’s sister, that didn’t bother you. Money, power, beauty, prestige were things others worried about. You merely floated like a glamourous phantom, the ghost behind the Senju Two. The one who actually made things run smoothly in the clan. However, there was one thing that did bother you was a jilt to your pride. Tobirama attempting to play politics with you as collateral was a near unforgivable affront.

Not only that, but Tobirama’s new mission was to marry you off and form contrary alliances with even more obstinate people. It was becoming a daily argument since one the son of the fire lord had agreed to an arrangement. But you hadn’t, and more importantly, wouldn’t.

“Leave me alone, Elder brother.”

“Will you even consider marriage to the son of the Fire Daimyo? He’s offered six times!” Tobirama claimed, demanding he followed your straight back gliding down the hall. Sibling banter at its worst, and you were both realizing seemed to be a constant disagreement in your lives. Hashirama couldn’t force you to marry, but Tobirama desperately wanted you to. He could be iron-hard, but you had learned from the best. 

“Don’t talk to me so.” You annunciated haughtily, giving the most arrogant look possible down your nose, over your shoulder. “I will not marry just to position you in a place of power. If you feel it important, then_ you _may marry him.” It was said with just enough indifference to irritate him.

“Don’t walk away-” He started, and so you did.

You turned a corner, hoping the answer would frustrate him enough to storm off and do something useful, like ignore you. With a quick exit was thwarted as two men appeared at the other end of the hall.

You stopped, full force, hair whipping at the speed you turned. 

“This is-” 

Much to your disgust, you now had an audience. 

Tobirama stopped, full force as he turned, bumping into you. It was only a tactful sidestep that didn’t send you both sprawling. Hashirama, who looked positively bashful at being caught, as well as his _ distinctive _ friend _ . _

Madara Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha was one of those terrifying men you went out of your way to avoid. Not that a young unmarried Senju woman would walk the same circles as a married _ Uchiha _ Clan Leader, but a few careful observances you followed were all that was needed to never meet him casually. 

Frankly, he was _ scary _. Sharp angles, clever dark features formed a male that might have been handsome if he wasn’t terrifying. What he lacked in wearing decorative elements he made up in by his notable presence. Just a simple black outfit which would only have his clan symbol demurely stitched on the back. Fitting, since his entire demeanor spoke of gloomy arrogance, especially with his dark Uchiha clothes and long spiky hair. Perhaps it was something in his expression, his thickly lashed black eyes lined dark circles, something wicked that invited no friendship. He just looked dangerous, and most of the women you knew felt the same. 

Dark eyes judged you, and you froze in alarm. You had already been surprised, but his unrestricted gaze lingering over your form from _ him _ was disturbing, like falling into an open pit with no bottom, just blackness. One eyebrow raised as you angrily looked to them, answering your challenge, and lighting those penetrating eyes, animating his entire face. For a moment, and you jolted at the thought, he looked like fire: something that would burn anyone who got too close.

But you set your unyielding shoulders, pivoting on your foot.

You didn’t have to look at him a moment more to know you and Tobirama were being evaluated for weakness, seen as lesser than your eldest brother. 

Why had Hashirama brought him to family quarters at all? It was enough of scandal to form a treaty when the clan was near its end, but for him to bring him here? Hashirama had always been peculiar about Madara Uchiha. You’d be having a word later with him. 

To be caught with Tobirama talking about such a stupid thing, well, both of your faces reddened and soured at Hashirama, who had let him deep into the Senju compound. You noticed Tobirama doing his best to ignore the intruder as well. 

It was embarrassing. By all accounts, you didn’t even see some male family members without a silkscreen covering you. 

“Brother, don’t parade the trash through the main house.” You turned, hair flying prettily, nose pointed away from them and Tobirama. You turned from the landing where you came from, knowing they were watching. After a moment Tobirama followed, giving a short nod before going back to badger you until you slipped into the women’s compound away from his nonsense.

**-X-**

“I don’t remember your sister being so defiant,” Madara remarked as they were left alone, causing Hashirama to sigh. They had passed the family rooms, entering his garden in the back.

He hadn’t meant to disturb his busy siblings and had thought himself clever to bring Madara to the Senju compound during the early morning to avoid a scene. But at the look on his sister’s face was enough to send him into a minor depression. Madara continued when he didn’t answer.

“That one needs a strong hand to discipline her. Don’t let her treat you so, or your clan will go out of line.” He said, slightly patronizing. Hashirama laughed, clearly uncomfortable.

“She’s just having a difficult time adjusting. The village is new, after all. She is very...”

“A hellfire cat,” Madara said smartly, causing Hashirama to cringe.

“Cosmopolitan. Raised in the court of a Lord.” Madara grunted as if everything suddenly made sense. The girl was more pretty manners than a shinobi, and it surprised him. “She is very capable of running most of the clan functions, but...”

“A clan mistress who will soon be displaced. So your future wife and sister are at odds?” Hashirama shook his head, looking unconvinced. To discuss village things was one thing, but clan matters were still gray ground.

“My sister refuses to believe there is a man capable of impressing her and is hesitant to leave the clan to another.”

Madara considered the situation with some humor.

“You spoiled her when she was young, leaving her with people who would only praise her to gain influence with your clan.” Hashirama shook his head.  
“No, I believe she thinks she has peaked and refuses to relinquish control. She wields power over the Senju women, and Mito is hesitant to interfere. It’s not personal between them.” It was a heartfelt viewpoint, said with great care. 

Such sentimentality did not impress the Uchiha Clan Leader.

“Discipline her before it escalates. Or marry her off.” Hashirama sighed, shrugging. 

“It’s not so simple. Our mother forced me to take an oath to not force her to do so, a rather clever thing for her in retrospect. But fear not, she does have a time-consuming task I’ve set her too.”

Madara raised a brow.

“Oh?”

“I’ve asked her to befriend as many village women as possible. A rather undervalued task, which could greatly benefit clan relations.” Madara crossed his arms, looking unconvinced as Hashirama smirked at him. “Does your wife need a friend?” He asked, but one sharp look from Madara ended that conversation.

**-X-**

The Uchiha Clan leaders exit wasn’t as quick as you had wished, and eventually, your desire to reprimand Hashirama led you to wait moderately nearby, though out of direct contact. Which meant the library nearest to Hashirama’s rooms, filled with texts about commerce and local trade vendors, and occasionally a jutsu Tobirama was working on (It was one of his favorite places to study, and sometimes he got busy and forgot them where you could borrow them). 

But fate must have been having a good joke because just as you decided to exit the nearby library you came face to chest with a dark shirt. It took all the training you had ever received to not jump, rather, smoothly step back to clear the way, eyes down. Instead of pointedly daring another insult, it was best to play demure with the arrogant type of shinobi you’d come to see Madara Uchiha as. It was one thing to face the Uchiha Clan Leader surrounded by your brothers, but it was another to face him alone, looking foolish. You willed him to pass, so you could adjust your grip. The scroll you had been holding was heavy in your arms, hands grasping the smooth pages as it slowly slipped. 

You had expected him to pass you with a mocking comment meant to snub, but you didn’t expect him to reach out and steady your arm. Something like what electricity felt like made your skin tingle under the simple kimono you wore. The consideration caused your eyes to redirect from the floor to his face. But there was no trace of emotion you recognized, just sternness.

“A literate woman. How unusual.” The remark sounded almost admiring but his face remained impartial, “Are you researching a worthwhile venture?” 

His eyes narrowed, a brow going up his smirk did. You raised your chin, imperiously gazing at him. You had a choice; either give a banal comment and sidestep or attempt to outsmart him and force him to defer. And you were feeling a bit self-important today. You stepped forward, and he released his lingering hand.

“Trade discussions, for whatever you are discussing with my brother. I am careful to oversee all the in-between between our clans.” You said casually, a lie. The scroll was one of Tobirama’s theoretical Jutsu's, one he was having trouble with. “I’m sure it is nothing interesting to such an esteemed Clan Leader.”

It was a light blow, meant to be half-hidden, but instead of offending him, you seemed to humor him. He didn’t budge, moving forward as well, into your space, causing you to tingle with apprehension. But you didn’t bow away as he spoke.

“If you’re going to insult me, at least be more interesting, Senju. I expect better, for your ruthless reputation.” He replied, turning to force you in the doorway more. 

“Oh? Are you asking me to?” You queried, wondering if you could somehow stamp on his foot without consequence. He read your expression, smirking.

“I won’t be gentle, I assure you.” At the innuendo, whether meant or not, your cheeks went bright red, as well your neck. He smiled in turn, a knowing, experience smile. 

You took his advice to heart, raising the scroll to push him.

“Out of my way, _ Uchiha mongrel _.” It was said with a saccharine smile, candied enough to make him take a second to comprehend the words. Words that emotionally separated you from him and his clan, that caused bloodshed. 

And the change was palpable. He straightened, and suddenly seemed to fill the doorway. His eyes flashed red, causing you to begin to tremble. In a moment he had you locked into the door, with no escape.

“Oh?” You couldn’t help but unmistakably lift your chin, right into his eyes. For the first time, you witnessed the Sharingan up close, a red vortex of fury. 

“...”

Your stiffening arms were no longer able to quite grasp the book, and as he took another menacing step forward you jumped back, flinging it at him. He caught it, easily, twisting it in his hands, looking at the complicated kanji. He must have realized what it was on closer inspection, but didn’t refer to it.

After a moment he gazed back, smirking as he relaxed. The tension left, leaving you with an Uchiha who was more sensitive than you had expected. He turned away, waving the book.

“Hm, thank you, I think I shall keep it with me.” And not unlike a predator, he smiled darkly at you, raising the scroll over his shoulder. To your horror, he put it under his arm, his muscles flexing through the dark fabric.

“I need that!” You said, raising your hand to take it, causing him to raise a brow as you grabbed his sleeve. You jolted back, letting him go. 

“Perhaps when you have some manners.” He said, stepping away into the hall. You wanted to pound your fists on his back! “You’ll Learn respect little Senju brat, as _ I’ll _teach you.”

“You can’t do this!” You whined. He may have been turned, but you heard his chuckle, a velvety dark sound that sent shivers down your spine. 

“Of course I can, I am the Uchiha Clan Leader and you are merely a girl who doesn’t know what’s good for her.”

**-X-**

Tobirama was very upset when he discovered his scroll missing. You feigned innocence, as there was no way in hell you’d reveal to him that you had let Madara Uchiha walk away with one of his treasured research projects. Nope, never. 

Life had been different coming to the village, but now it was becoming bizarre.

You began to notice that Madara Uchiha had begun to take more of an interest in your clan proceedings, and unfortunately, it seemed to be his new hobby to pick specifically on _ you... _ What was worse it that something was thrilling about the whole debacle.

“Clan Leader,” You found yourself saying sardonically all too often, “How amusing to find you here.”

“Senju brat,” he answered almost affectionately. Almost. “What a coincidence.” It was most certainly not. Hashirama must have been running his mouth because his Uchiha friend decided that he was going to force you into a model young woman.

You had attempted to visit a new food stand, selling something a new exotic ice treat, flavored with fruit and syrups. It was one of those times where you hated seeing him but would replay the even endlessly in your mind. 

You gripped the shaved ice, feeling stupid that he caught you mid-bite, making you spill most of the treat. But to give him a reaction was what he liked the most. He loved cornering you. And he could be a total bastard about it.

“Senju brat, I thought women in your clan had more grace than a lumbering badger.” What a charmer, you wryly noted. You handed the cup back to the woman at the shop who carefully filled it up, accepting the coin you placed down. Taking the new cup you turned, going to sit in a stall. He followed you, leaning against the wood. Most days you’d have a few people come and sit with you and talk, but most of the customers left a wide berth around you with Madara around.

“Clan Leader, I assumed that men in your clan had better things to do than visit a shaved ice shop.” The vender shrunk as Madara looked over, frowning at the sugary display. 

“I dislike sweet things.” A direct insult of how he felt about your charming persona, as well as revealing something about himself. For some reason, your mind caught on to it, and you just knew you’d think of it at the most inopportune time.

“Pray, I wonder why such a sour man would feel so.” Thankfully you have enough wit to combat such a frank insult. 

People began to sit up and leave as his look darkened. “If you are not going to eat, you should leave. Such a face will scare children.” He stomped out, offended.

Occasionally, you won. 

Various incidents occurred around the village, including meeting him in shops, on the streets, and even at the entrance to the bathhouse. You were never quite able to pin why he was determined to harass you, besides Hashirama mentioning something about how disrespect in the Uchiha was a big deal and didn’t happen. 

At every juncture, you would battle wits, often trying to conceal your intentions behind a mask of casual indifference but Madara Uchiha must have been able to read minds because he was a master at getting under your skin. 

This newest meeting was at an ink shop. He gazed over the high-quality materials as if nothing consumed his interest more than what type of ink he used to write. Or more appropriate, what ink _ you _liked. The poor shop owner looked tensely between both of you, much in the way the other vendors did, expecting a Senju-Uchiha showdown.

This is when your stubborn refusal to accept a guardian was biting you in the rear, as you often walked alone, your reputation enough to stave off suitors and gain the respect of females. But nothing scared off Madara Uchiha, not even your constant refusal to submit an inch. But he was wearing you down.

You sighed over the shelf of green ink. “I need that scroll.” Your practiced manner of speaking was being strained and he knew it. 

His face didn’t change, arms crossing. “Hm?” 

It was getting to the point where Tobirama was getting rather desperate, upheaving the house, talking about rogue ninja, and being a prick. Finally, you broke.

“..._ Please?” _ You finally muttered. 

“Are those manners, little Senju?” He said so casually it was like he knew that was the moment you would break.

It was almost impossible to one-up him. His little smile, the way his dark hair fell over his eye as he looked over momentarily caused you to flush. And he knew. He knew that you didn’t just see him as an intruding stranger, that the chase thrilled you, gave you purpose. 

That you were like him.

And even worse, was that he was starting to become less terrifying, and more a person. Your heartbeat quickened when you saw him. And if you had your guess, you suspected that you weren’t alone in your admiration. By the way, his looks grew even softer, the teasing even more suggestive.

It was beginning to be a problem.

He was married.

“Don’t make me say something offensive, Clan Leader.” You countered to give yourself some emotional space, but he bore down on you as if recognizing your hesitance. The owner of the shop cowering as you glanced over. He reached for your hand, capturing it and squeezing it in a way the owner wouldn’t see. 

“Not yet, pretty Senju. Perhaps soon.”

You’re grumbling, and the accompanying swat caused him a grin end to grow into something close to a real smile and your own heart responded. It was the first time he called you pretty.

. 

**-X-**

"He's married." 

Your eyes flashed to Mito as she looped arms to bring you back to your seat, and you gave her a dark look. As the intended of Hashirama, you had a tumultuous relationship, but recently your mind was far from petty family grievances. You returned looking to at the Uchiha who was stiffly sitting in the middle of the exuberant festivities, next to a very relaxed Hashirama.

"Don't be ridiculous Mito. I wasn't gazing_ longingly _ like you seem to think. It's important to assess the enemy."

"At a festival celebrating the anniversary of the Senju-Uchiha treaty?" She didn't have to say the other signs you were showing. The nervous manner you shifted your hands under your long kimono sleeves, _ that _ gaze that had felled lesser men in a moment. No, she knew when you were in prime mischief mode.

The festival was not huge, mostly contained in several halls, the highest clan members focused on this main one. Despite its modest size, it had been packed with the clans, even more coming to pledge allegiance. The table settings were punctuated by multitudes of people walking in and out, so most people wouldn't notice your direct gaze, assuming you were watching the din. Many males fervently watched your back.

To be honest, the reason you had come was stupid- you wanted to see him. Without the ability to battle, you were woefully naive at times. Pair that with your almost unnatural beauty and it was the cause of several men who had almost forcefully demanded you take them as a husband. Which in return, you told them with a sweet grin, to take it up with your brothers who were already battling your temper. It turned out their fear of the Senju Clan leaders, albeit generally good-natured, left you with no husband and many suitors.

As for the man, your eldest brother had befriended so long ago your flustered curiosity was your driving curse. The almost unreal desire caused you to ignore the flutter of the women around you and move to see better. Mito followed, part out of a desire to save you from creating a faux pas, but mostly because she wanted to view Hashirama. You weren't sure were Tobirama was, but you supposed in the back, making things run perfectly. He was very good at that.

Hashirama jovially turned to his dark-haired companion, muttering something under his breath, and your our airway paused when the Uchiha Clan Leader smirked, dark eyes shifting towards him, the weight pushed to his other arm.

You skillfully turned to Mito, smoother than silk. "Which one is the Clan Mistress?" She inclined her fiery head to a darkly colored lady who looked like a slender husk, surrounded by other silent women. She was slightly pretty but too thin, her elegant kimono did not fit her frame. 

Regardless, a wave of jealousy hit you, causing you to look away to regain your expression. They were on the other half of the room, the seating still mostly divided by the two clans. The signing of the treaty didn't change old feelings easily.

Mito must have sensed your other question. She leaned in very close, clear her words were only between you both.

"No children, despite a three-year marriage. Some say it's because she's sickly, however-" She didn't finish as you stood, many eyes watching you leave the cushion, Mito not fast enough to stop you.

And as you began to cross the political and cultural barriers, you gained the attention of most of the room. By the time you were standing in front of the Uchiha Clan Mistress, you could _ feel _Tobirama's eyes burning into your back.

Madara’s eyes were locked on you, and you ignored them.

The strained girl-more-than-woman looked like she might faint at your approach, shoulders stiffening, and you did feel a bit bad, but not deterred. As you knelt gracefully before her, she was positively trembling at the attention. But she managed a shaky nod to allow you to address her, as her station was above yours.

"Forgive me for my direct approach, Clan Mistress." Another apprehensive nod, and you saw her eyes dart to her Lord husband. Not that it was a surprise, but she feared him, her dark eyes saying more than any words could. You continued. "The Senju clan has no mistress...” You gazed at Mito Uzumaki, “Yet, but I wish formality not to delay our meeting." You bowed, likely deeper than necessary, but in a way that you hoped to show more real charity. "I hope to become friends."

She looked taken aback, for a while not speaking. The other Uchiha women gazed enviously, part at your beauty, but mostly, you surmised, at the candid manner you had approached them. It spoke eons regarding the way your clans operated.

After a moment in which the room's tone was hushed, she gave an almost imperceptible smile.

"It is great is the honor of your presence. My name is Shizue."

That's when you nodded in thanks, standing back up, pulling your fan from the large stretch of silk around your waist. "I hope we meet again soon, Clan Mistress."

"Likewise."

Then as if leaving a friend, you parted amicably, fanning in the manner used to hide your playful smiles. You slightly inclined your head to Hashirama as you passed, who raised an eyebrow, his smile not concealing his concern. Though you weren't quite sure, you thought even the Uchiha clan leader was gazing on, mildly amused. He must have realized what you were doing, and looked like he was viewing something particularly egregious. 

Good, he may get the message you were sending to the entire crowd. But as you sat, you couldn't help notice you had managed to catch his lasting consideration. You frankly ignored this, as a _ taken _ man had no business looking at you so.

After all, there was only one way to punish a man so daring as he:

Befriending his wife.

**-X-**

“I won’t say it again.” He said, the very idea causing him to be filled with disgust. The woman knelt before him, not saying a word, but prostrate, hands flat on the ground. He hadn’t outright punished the woman for the Senju girl’s interest, but it irritated to have pleasure and duty mix. It was a clever move from a clever woman. If there was one thing he disliked seeing, it was the image of a potential conquest becoming allies with his forced wife. She may be called the clan mistress, but she did not merit the title. But like an unwilling concubine, she had managed to stick through three years of indifference. But she must have noticed his game with the Senju girl.

“Please, my lord, _ please _let me stay with you tonight, husba-”

“Silence.” 

She shut her mouth promptly.

“You are no more my wife than a common whore. If I have needs of a beautiful woman, I’ll ask your new Senju _ friend _.” Shizue had wondered why you would approach her so casually, begging friendship, and now it was clear.

Shizue stiffened. “She won’t have you.” Her tone was bitter, dark and vicious, but one look from Madara sent her reeling back. She was shocked and relieved when he chuckled.

“You are jealous of her. You should be, as she is exactly what you aren’t: a capable woman who commands her clan, including her brothers.” He said with some humor. “I enjoy watching a woman with potential grow into something special. Unlike you, her own merits are glowing. She is wild, but what would be the fun if she just gave in?” 

“You are attempting to take her as a mistress!” she accused quietly, and he didn’t affirm or deny it to her distress. “A _ Senju _. Tobirama Senju would kill you.”

He hummed, grabbing her arm and taking her out of his room. “If he learns.” He threatened but seemed to change tactics as quickly as he did in battle. “Perhaps if you choose to welcome her, I may think to give you a child. Perhaps.”

And once again, she was pushed out of his presence, in front of several passing clan members. The humiliation was paramount, and tears filled her eyes as those who once welcomed her turned their backs away, leaving what should have been the most esteemed woman in the clan to sit in the dusty wood hall. 

Her husband would sooner study an ink bottle than her willing body. Shizue rose, wiping the accumulated dust off her revealing kimono and moving to change into something decent. 

**-X-**

You took the initiative the following day, taking the unusual step of bringing another female friend to validate your actions. There was only one way to get that scroll back without Madara Uchiha attempts to woo you, it was going to be through his wife. Kamara Senju was one of your few, unmarried cousins who had a sense of humor, and no desire for settling. But she was also smart, which made it a fun risk, and there was no use in trying to deceive her.

“You need to be careful. He clearly has feelings for you.” You kneeled, pulling out a fan and waving it in her face to cool it. She wrinkled her nose, pushing you back. She was referring to the vat of expensive green ink delivered earlier, one that lacked the name of the man trying to impress you. The note accompanying it was enough to signal the sender. _ Senju brat. _The gall of that man.

“Please, the man does nothing but harass me. He stole a scroll, and won’t give it back.”

“That’s a form of wooing,” Kamara stated confidently. “For an Uchiha, that’s practically courtship.”

“Oh please, he’s got a wife, who _ we _ are going to befriend!” You pleaded, aware that you weren’t particularly convincing. 

“If you say. All I’m saying is I hear the Uchiha Clan leader doesn’t get along and his wife and both live separate lives. I doubt you’ll be able to get the scroll, but you may stumble into your downfall.” You shrugged, feeling a bit coy about the whole thing, your desire to usurp Madara Uchiha overwhelming common sense.

Developing a relationship with the Uchiha Clan mistress was an excellent way to repel the Clan Leader. It was beyond reproach to attempt to lure your spouse's confident in most clans, and the Uchiha had especially stringent rules about interacting with outsiders. It was only thanks to your high ranking, good looks, and smooth confidence that most rules waved passingly as you floated by. 

A young man wiggled his fingers as you both passed, and you gave him a smile that made him trip over his own feet.

“Positively absurd. Someone should send him to retrain as a novice.” Kamara muttered, not looking bad.

“Oh, be kind to them. His father is the best fan maker in the Village, and I’d hate to lose my lace discount.” You giggled as Kamara went bright red, raising her hands in defeat.

“You can’t use people like that!”

“I’m not using anyone. If they desire to do so, I should let them.” She wanted to counter you, but your conversation ended as a group of Uchiha’s appeared at the end of the road. Both of you were astonished to see the Clan Mistress walking a few steps ahead of the Uchiha group, her posy more or less ignoring her. For a Clan Mistress to not be the center of her group was strange, as it made her an easy target. Not only that but it seemed clear they were mocking her doing it. The things she looked at were mocked behind her back by her own woman! 

The group stayed outside as their Clan Mistress entered. 

You took full advantage of it.

It only took a moment for you to sweep in the store, loop your arm with her and drag her out the back door of the building, effectively hiding her from her group. Shizue’s eyes widened as you grabbed her hands to pull her away. Kamara appeared behind you both, crossing her arms.

“_ What _are you doing? The clan is going to lose their minds!” She whisper-hissed at you, giving Shizue a short bow, making you laugh. Shizue wasn’t able to say anything, just total astonishment at her abduction. On cue, yells from women began to mount.

“Hm. They should have been paying better attention.” You said, “It’s foolish of them to have left their guard so lax.” You beamed at the woman, only mildly older than you.

“I’m not sure this is what I expected when you said you wanted to be friends.” She finally said, her voice low. You weren’t sure, but she seemed to look at you peculiarly, almost detached from herself. It was something you expected from an injured shinobi, not an esteemed clan mistress. “I should get back.”

But your confidence wasn’t to be shaken by her delicate words. 

“Why were you walking alone?” You demanded frankly, disregarding pretty words to put her off her balance. “It’s insulting for clan women to ignore you.” But she was more clever than you had expected. 

“You do, don’t you?” She said carefully, giving Kamara a look that made her flush. Shizue didn’t waver in her answer. You shrugged, letting her kimono go. With surprise, you noticed the color was somewhat faded, the cut old and fraying.

“I am the sister of the Clan Leader, not the wife.” You pointed out rudely. She gave a dry laugh at the answer, not amused.

“_ Why _are you doing this?” She finally asked, lamenting. 

“I’ll be frank. The Uchiha Clan Leader has taken one of my family scrolls, that was in my possession. I _ need _that scroll back.”

Her brow rose, disappearing behind her poorly cut bangs. 

“So you want to use me as well.” 

You shook your head, taking her arm.

“I think, Clan Mistress, that it will be very exciting to get to know you. But I can also help regain your position in the clan as well.”

“I want to say yes, just to see what you will do.” She said breathlessly at your impassioned statement. You didn’t need any more encouragement. Kamara rolled her eyes as your grin grew, looping arms with both women.

“First, I think you need some new kimonos.” You gave her no room for protestations. “My treat, Clan Mistress.”

“I couldn’t accept any dress from the Senju clan.”

“Oh no, let me be clear, this is _ my _money, not Senju money. And I’m not giving you a choice.”

Shizue became more relaxed as the day went on, and she inadvertently gave you clues to how she was being treated. The feel of silk on her newly refreshed skin, ornaments in her cut and lacquered hair, the koal on her eyes created a lovely image of a regal woman who matched her titles. An Uchiha Clan Mistress, with black hair and eyes who commanded attention, and brooked no disobedient.

Well, it would have worked, except Shizue had no posture, her slouch indicative of a lack of confidence. She was nervous, twitchy, and mostly, it made you angry. Specifically, angry at a husband who didn’t care enough about his spouse to protect her from her worst detractors in the clan. What sort of manner did he act towards her to cause others in the clan to treat her so poorly? 

You wanted to know, which is why at the end of the day you accompanied her to the metal gate of the Uchiha compound, much to Kamara’s chagrin. The guard at the front went through a series of emotions and finally settled on a neutral one, a practiced look. He gave a stiff bow, and you felt it was more for your benefit, looking darkly at her until you stepped forward, changing your plans. You turned to your exhausted third wheel waving her off.

“Kamara, please, tell my brothers I am with my new friend. I’ll probably stay the night and come home tomorrow.” With a wave, she left, done with the madness. He looked panicked, and Shizue was curling into herself as you followed her. She thought the day was done. With a small push, you stepped forward, making her lead.

“Treat me well, Clan Mistress. I am at your mercy.”

She grabbed your arm, the first sign she was capable of giving direction. 

“What are you doing?” She hissed, taking you out of sight of the gate guard. “Your position is too high to enter like this!”

“How am I to help you if I don’t know what the problem is?” You pouted.

“I told you, I don’t need your help.” A woman and her child exited a nearby building, both eyes widening in shock at the sight of your elaborate robes and elegant make-up. The mother grabbed her gazing child and rushed off before you could even say hi. 

You looked to Shizue’s ever bending posture, resigned.

“Hm.” Was all you said. As you wound deeper, but not far in the middle, you began to see more and more clan members, similar looks and outfits. You both stuck out. 

“The pig is wearing makeup.” Uchiha men called out rough things to Shizue until they saw you walking behind her. They nearly dropped their sake in surprise as you appeared behind her, glared darkly towards them. After a moment, they stopped along a corridor, at the edge of the compound. It was nowhere near the center. It was odd for her to lead her there, a dusty side hall, the forgotten corridors menacing at night. 

Shizue opened a small door, entering an old room. Horror hit you as the realization flooded in like a landslide. 

The Uchiha Clan Mistress was not even seen as respectable enough to be given the proper room for any Clan Mistress, much less any woman. She had been placed on the outskirts, a place where those important in the clan wouldn’t see her regularly, only pulled out for the show.

What was going on? 

Shizue’s room was standard, not derelict, but nothing to show her high station. An old scroll was in an alcove, and there were two bedrolls on the floor, tucked away. There was a collection of kunai on the wall. Instead of remarking on the situation, you chose a different question.

“Do you battle, Clan Mistress.”

“Please, I’m not a lady like you and not any sort of clan mistress as you just witnessed. Just call my Shizue.” She just sounded defeated, humiliated under her beautiful new clothes and coiffed hair.

“I’ll won’t, as I won’t disrespect your authority.” You said, expecting her rebuttal. “You still outrank me, and I won’t change my mind. One day, when I match your title, I’ll call you your name.” 

Tiredly she rolled out the mats, offering you one. You had expected your room, but the change in a situation somewhat excited you. Things like this were rare. Going to the drawer she pulled out two white yukatas, and both women changed. You lounged on one of the beds gazing at the back wall, a simple Uchiha symbol painted on it. 

Your stomach practically growled, and Shizue snapped her head in your direction, but you made no motion or asked for food. 

“I can go out and get food, well usually I eat after the main clan...” 

A sharp knock sounded, making her twitch and jump to the door. Opening it she found a middle-aged woman holding food. She bowed, sharp eyes finding you.

“Clan Mistress. Lady Senju. I have food from the Clan Leader.” Before the woman could enter you stood, wandering to her to block her entrance. “He wishes you would have given more time to prepare for your presence and wishes to invite you to the main house.”

“How kind.” You said, taking it and placing it in Shizue’s arms. “Give him our regards, as we’ll be staying here.” You shut the door in her face before she could blink. There was no way you were letting a servant come and interrupt your fun or following instructions from Madara Uchiha.

“Here’s your first lesson, Clan Mistress.” You turned to her, taking the food and setting it down on a small table in the corner. “No one gets to think you are beneath them, especially the Clan Leader. Now tell me, were you a ninja?”

She sighed, nodding.

“I used to. That’s how I met him... I was engaged to his brother.” You carefully took out the simple meal, spreading it before her, turned away. Silence helped women open up. “You are wondering why I’m the Clan Mistress when the Clan Leader despises me.”

“Naturally.” Your tone was neutral.

“I was pregnant with His brothers, Izuna's child when he... passed away. Madara took me as his wife so the child would be the next clan leader.” You only paused for a moment at the explanation, allowing her to expound. Shizue’s voice cracked. “I miscarried, and the clan hasn’t forgiven me, because the Clan Leader hasn’t yet forgiven me.”

You blinked as she leaned forward, putting her face in her pillow. Her next words came out muffled.

“I may as well have smothered the baby.” With a quiet sob, she stopped, giving something between a laugh and a sob, strong emotion overcoming her. You didn’t doubt that no one else had ever heard her tell her story.

Callously you let her cry, as the fervent emotion made you uncomfortable, and you weren’t quite sure what to say. If it was true, then Madara Uchiha was a callous bastard and deserved every dart you could throw at him. 

And even though you wanted to believe him to be such a person, for some reason, it hurt your chest to accept it.

After a while she sat up, moving to a large tub of water and taking out a cup to wash her face. Almost apologetically she finally came back, accepting the plate of food you offered. 

You began eating your rice, slowly. 

“How Uchiha.” 

“You’re not very comforting.”

“Hmph. Grow a thick skin.”

“Is that your advice? No words of comfort?”

“No wonder the women treat you poorly. You’re just like Mito Uzumaki, trying to befriend them all. Stop being so pitiful. You’re an Uchiha.”

She put her cup down, tilting her head, brow raised. You shrugged. 

“If you want something... _ take it. _”

**-X-**

Later that night, as you had expected, a knock rolled across the door. Immediately you woke up, but Shizue didn’t wake, an indication that perhaps she wasn’t quite meant to hear it. This suspicion was verified as you slid open the screen door a bit, the dark image of the Clan Leader himself before you, arms folded, looking more cross than you had ever seen him. You didn’t want to think on the fact that you were so familiar to his face that you could decipher his expressions so well.

It was near black outside, only the glimmer of the moon giving form to the person in the shadows. The night molded around his pale skin, his black hair, his outfit fittingly blending. 

“Clan Leader.” 

“Senju brat.” 

Ah, he was upset.

“How can I help you, my Lord? It’s rather late for this meeting,” He took a step forward, like he would enter, only for you to block the doorway with your own body.

“Perhaps another time? I am quite tired.” In that position, your somewhat inappropriate dress was shown. Not that it revealed much more skin, but the suggestion of indecency was there. Alone, only in a thin yukata, the chill night air piercing it. 

It didn’t escape him.

“You shine particularly beautiful under the moonlight. A man would rage wars too see you veiled only in moonbeams.” It was so forward, such a change in his tactics that for a moment thought fled your mind. “Ah, so you _ are _ a woman who appreciates a compliment.” It knocked you back to earth.

“How charming, Clan Leader, that you think to seduce me after I’ve seen the poor manner you treat your wife.” You said quickly, arms moving to defensively hide your torso. 

His lips thinned. 

“She is no more my wife than a common whore. Did she relate some sad story that you ate daintily?” Your expression went steely.

“Frankly, I don’t care. I refuse to get in between you and have little interest in solving your marriage problems. What I do care about is much different.” You remarked, a little testily. “I will not be taken as you say, a common whore to be played like a chess piece.”

“You wish the scroll returned,” He said haughty, leaning in. “This is a dangerous game for a piece of paper.”

You narrowed your eyes. “No, it is not about the scroll, and you are aware of it. Though if you did return it to me, I may decide to be a bit less threatening.”

“Heh, is that a challenge?”

“No, Clan Leader. It’s a promise.” His hand rose, on the door by your face. His expression softened, and he leaned in. 

“You are misunderstanding then, so I’ll make myself clear. I have not spent one night with that woman, nor ever intend too. What I do intend is taking you.” he murmured, saying your name in a sinister, intimate way that made your eyes widen. “The true woman capable of honoring the title of Clan Mistress.” He stepped forward, holding your neck and cheek tenderly with bare hands, calloused and powerful. Your breath hitched, the feeling of his white flesh intoxicating. His lips brushed your forehead as he began to explore the revealed skin that your modest white yukata teased. 

“Even when you were young you never noticed me, never gave in to any man. I want you by my side, Senju princess.” He nipped at your ear. “For keeps. Only I can have you.”

It was that moment that Shizue let out a low sigh in her sleep, causing you to jerk back, pushing him out of the doorframe.

“You are married. There can never be anything between us!” You hissed, feeling foolish and injured. “I can’t believe you would approach me so and _ proposition _me as if you could merely discard the wife you have.” His face went hard, sharp brows tilting.

“You’re doing this because you’re afraid, not for some sense of misguided morality. You enjoy the game, but are too much a coward to win.” 

“Well then, Madara Uchiha, you know where to find me.” Smartly, you shoved his hand off your form. “Right behind your wife, too far to reach, and never to touch.”

His look darkened at you both stared at one another, pride battling.

“Goodnight, Uchiha Clan Leader.” You said, turning away. For a moment he seemed to debate whether or not to let you go. Finally, he stepped back.

You shut the door and locked it. Not that he couldn’t pull it down in a mere moment, but it was more about your emotional and mental positions. You could never, _ never _have Madara Uchiha, and at the very start, you would snip away any thread of affection he tried to weave to ensnare you.

You left the Uchiha Clan Residence that morning, still missing a scroll. 

**-X-**

Shizue sat on the rock, her manner shockingly relaxed. Her legs were splayed, and she was gazing pointedly over as if she had never bathed with another woman before. Even though you were already in the water, the way she was looking at your shoulders made you flush. It looked like your backing of her had led to some good, as she sought you out.

“So, is there a man who's caught your attention?” She asked.

“Please don’t say things like so, Clan Mistress. “You sunk down in the hot spring, letting the water cover you till it hid your chin. “I am tired of men thinking I should pay them attention because they think I am pretty.”

After that you sunk lower, covering your nose, and rolling your eyes for good measure. For the first time, she laughed a hearty chuckle. It was such a change from the demure mannered mouse you had seen a few days earlier that it made you almost call foul. 

“Thank you, for your integrity.” That was more like her, and you tilted your head. “You told the Clan Leader off, humiliated him. I can’t say that it didn’t bring me joy to see him so.”

“You were awake.” You said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Yes. I knew he would come, and was scared to answer the door.” A coward move, but understandable to some degree. “Your rebuttal would cut down anyone’s pride. You’ve got a sharp tongue.”

You raised enough to put your arms over the ledge, hair streaming behind you. “I don’t have the patience to consider a relationship that will go nowhere. Besides, if my brother Tobirama knew it would ruin clan relations. He positively can’t stand your husband. No offense intended.” She did look a bit insulted but shrugged it off.

“You care about the clans?” She said blithely. Making you raise a brow.

“Did I not choose to guard your back, Clan Mistress? Of course, I want the village to succeed, and I want to succeed with it. But I want my path more than a mere wife.” The frustration in your voice was unavoidable. Shizue slipped down from the rock, into the water to stand respectfully near you. It was understanding, locked into her situation she may be uniquely qualified to give sympathy.

“What would you like to do?” You tilted your head. Finally, you decided on whether or not to tell her the truth.

“To develop a place where ninja could go heal.” She didn’t say anything, and in the silence, you looked up to the sky. “I’ve had two brothers who passed away young.” She nodded.

“I as well.” 

You turned, grabbing her shoulder, pulling her in. Water splashed on her hair, making her wince.

“There is so much blood and anger and fighting in the world, that I wonder if there was a place where ninja could go to heal if it would make a difference.” It was her turn to grab you, wrapping her arms around you in a tight embrace. Her eyes were wide, admiring. 

“How can you be real? You’re like a spirit sent to haunt me. My opposite in every way.” Your cheeks went red. Firmly, you pushed her back.

“Don’t be like that. We are alike, more than I can say. Even our clans, forced to fight as they are, they have always fought for what they thought was important.” Shizue turned, no tears, but face looking like she didn’t let herself show emotion, but her barriers were finally breaking.

“You think, even the Clan Leader?” Shockingly, you didn’t need to hesitate. You felt akin to Madara as if you knew him. 

“Especially Lord Uchiha, I think. What a strange person to only really live in battle but accept peace. Whatever is driving him is not something anyone else can resolve, just admire. We are similar in that respect, as we are never satisfied, never done.”

“You wouldn’t have him then? If he were free.” She was so matter-of-fact, like a third-person unrelated to the topic, you gave your sure answer.

“Two souls who are never content would destroy one another. Add fuel to a fire and the blaze would consume everything nearby.”

You watched her thoughtfully mull over your words if you minded getting burned. Perhaps, but you hated the ashes that came after. Regret, jealousy, pain. There was something in your throat that stuck as you tried to imagine Shizue reuniting with her husband, and the life they could have.

Oh, what you would give to just touch that burning blaze for just one moment. Just one kiss, just one touch, just one evening. Just one soul.

Self-preservation won out.

No. 

You clenched your teeth, turning to fetch a pail nearby, and Shizue averted her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**-X-**

After a month, you have simply given up on getting the scroll back. Tobirama had finally created a new one, much to everyone’s relief. He never discovered here it had gone, but you had a feeling he suspected you. He had been rather petty lately, choosing to ignore you. It could have also been because you wouldn’t marry, and your new best friend was the Uchiha Clan Mistress. He wasn’t good at hiding his frustrated, flushed looks when Shizue would wander in with you.

But unlike Madara Uchiha, Tobirama would never even consider such a forbidden relationship, which made you look upon your admirer with that much more disdain. You didn’t even bother telling your brothers, and no one told them _ exactly _ what had been going on between you and Madara Uchiha. But nothing was sacred and news of disagreements had reached one of them. 

You sat across the table from them, forced to talk about your recent escapades, regularly stealing the Uchiha Clan mistress the worst of them.

“They’re _ distracting. _A liability.” Tobirama muttered as you glared at him, prompting Hashirama to shake his head, looking stern. 

“I’m doing exactly what you wanted, aren’t I?” He folded his arms, not quite able to circumvent you, full well knowing you were capable of twisting his every word. You pouted at his stone-faced expression.

“I don’t wish you to interfere with Uchiha Clan relations. There are things about them that are difficult for outsiders to understand.” Hashirama said firmly. He was the brother to watch out for, the one to worry about. Despite his relaxed attitude and calm demeanor, Hashirama hid an immense reserve of authority, one that Tobirama was pro at using. 

“The Uchiha Clan Mistress enjoys my company. She is no longer being ignored, nor punished for ridiculous things.” You stated, folding your arms. The clan had been treating her better, because you had been visiting her often, positively destroying any usurper or mocker. Hashirama gave you a long look as if he was unable to understand why you felt so strongly about her. 

“I do not think you understand.”

“I do not care _ what _you think.” He gave an audible sigh, as if not capable of understanding your stubborn decision.

“What are you aiming for?”

“I want to take her to the mountain retreat.” You casually said, examining your fingernails. “Of course, with your permission.”

“You may as well put an archery target on your back, younger sister.” Tobirama half-joked and not bothering to change his flat expression, “Your distinctive friend will just bring bandits looking for easy money.”

“Do you really expect me to let you off alone, with the Uchiha Clan Mistress?” Hashirama said, not believing you wouldn’t account for it. You shrugged, playing with a loose thread on your kimono. 

“I’ll accept Kamara if you want to force an envoy on me.”

“The Uchiha Clan Leader thinks I’m too lenient with you, and I’m starting to think he’s not wrong.” 

“Hear him, Tobirama, he acts like Madara Uchiha has some sort of say in Senju Clan matters.” You rolled your eyes, turning to Tobirama. He didn’t fall for your verbal bait, too aware of your slick words and the way you would try and create divisions to bolster your own position. It was a nasty habit you had learned from the court and used to retain control of the Senju Clan women. 

“You are stealing his wife to play, bringing chaos to Uchiha clan relations, and reorganizing his clan storage. I’m amazed he hasn’t cut off your hands.” Hashirama folded his arms, looking glad he had a backup.

“Sorry, dear sister, but you’ll have to make do with what we decide,” Tobirama said with stern finality. You grumbled a bit at Hashirama’s sly grin.

“What are your stipulations then? Will you disallow me my hard-won friendship?” Pausing, he crossed his arms.

“I have no problem irritating Madara Uchiha, I simply don’t want to pay a ransom, or rescue you.” He muttered.

“I agree,” Tobirama said quickly.

Hashirama chuckled. “But I think we can reach a compromise.” Hashirama turned to your white-haired brother. Tobirama nodded, giving you a flat look.

“I hear the second son of the Fire Daimyo is passing by that area. Why not go with his convoy?”

You nearly coughed at the audacity. But some evils were necessary.

“How fortunate I am to have two such caring brothers.” You muttered dryly. “Fine, I shall do it, and I hope I get caught by bandits because I despise such low tactics.”

“Well, there _ is _another option...You could invite Lord Uchiha.”

You stuck your tongue out. But you didn’t say no.

**-X-**

The day was bright, and you left early to catch the morning fish market. You always liked checking out the products, as it allowed you to get the best deal. Shizue was also accustomed to waking early, leaving the Uchiha compound before others saw her. 

She was having one of her ‘shy’ days because she approached slowly, wearing a headscarf around her face. Her face brightened as she saw you, rushing forward. You chuckled as she overtook you on the street alone, eyes widening at the infant in your arms.

“A baby-” Shizue said, looking flustered and delighted. Your maid followed you, and everyone began walking as both of you had previously planned. You handed him over and she took him happily, cuddling him.

“Fear not, I haven’t cheated on you!” Now her face was bright red. “It’s one of my cousin’s.” You leaned forward, nuzzling the toddler, cooing. He responded in turn by squealing, attempting to pull at your hair which you deftly flipped out of reach.

“Your talents are too generous.” She said dryly. “Please spare some for the rest of us.”

You rolled your eyes, turning to the maid. “Not so. This poor one is doing most of the work.” The maid bowed and accepted the baby as Shizue handed him back. “I’m ordering supplies for the Senju clan because I am leaving next week, and my brothers are hopeless without me.”

“I heard you are traveling.” She said, her voice cracking. “I will miss you.”

You rolled your eyes, grabbing her arm.

“You’ll come with me, of course.” She looked excited, but her face fell as she considered it further. “Hashirama is sending me to an archery division.” Her defeat was on her face again, shoulders sloped.

“I do not think the Clan Leader will let me.” Standing you handed the sweet boy to a servant and linked arms with Shizue. 

“Oh, I think he will. You see, I’m inviting him as well.” Her face went pale.

“What? Why did you do that?” Her voice squeaked, and you had to pull her forward to walk.

“Clan Mistress, please. If he smells your fear he’ll show up.” You joked. “I am obliged to invite him, but I have a good feeling that he’ll deny the request.” Shizue’s lips thinned, clearly thinking of something that happened between them. 

“He likes you. He’ll go just to try and get to you.” You snorted.

“I’m a challenge. If you act similarly you will soon have a child.” Shizue flushed at the suggestion, gazing fondly at you.

“What makes you think he won’t go?” Your grin was diabolical.

“Oh, did I not mention it is an all-woman facility?” She had to blink to process how wicked intelligent you were. The baby squealed, and you turned to coo at him. “Poor man, he had no chance.”

It was a cold insult, and he would never _ consider _lowering himself to such a visit. 

“How do you do it?” She said reverently.

“Clan Mistress, please, all children need is a firm guiding hand and to know _your_ no means no.”

You took Shizue to the paper store, choosing your paper and writing out the invitation, paying to get it delivered that day. Shizue looked nervous but hopeful, and her joy was complete when later an Uchiha Clan woman respectfully approached her, begging her pardon, but the Clan Leader wanted to talk with her.

She would later write, saying that he was letting her go. Madara’s response took more time, and frankly, it was a bit disappointing. 

That night an ink brush appeared on your windowsill, attached with a note saying _ no, _which was a clear sign you could get that he did not accept your invitation.

But the gift made your heart flutter, and mind stumbled over the intention. It was your favorite kind.

Carefully you placed it on your desk, a strange feeling of sadness coming over you. 

His silence after your dismissal left you feeling empty, and even the near-constant presence of Shizue wasn’t enough to fill it. You had liked him, and he had somehow let you down, despite telling him to do so. You had never expected that it would be so easy to beat down such a renown shinobi. Nor that you would miss him.

Since Madara had summarily dismissed your invite you were left to be accompanied to your destination by Kamara, your cousin, and with the envoy of the second son of the Fire Daimyo. His name was Hidemi, and unlike what your brothers thought, you did like the man. 

The problem with him, well, was that he wasn’t actually... interested in women.

“Princess Senju,” He greeted with a thin smile, “When will you convince Tobirama to become my lover?” Hidemi was sitting in a palanquin, a handsome young man with beautiful green eyes and flowing brown hair. He wore elaborate robes, interwoven with gold and silks, a vision for any young women because he looked like one. Except he did not care for any young woman and was in love with Tobirama, who refused to think that was even possible. He ignored Kamara riding beside you, raising a brow at the arms around your waist.

“He’s still convinced he can marry us,” You said with no small amount of humor, dismissing his guards as you rode forward on your horse.

“I do not like women, and you do not like men. How well matched we are.” He gave a smile that faded as he looked to Shizue, revealed riding with her arms wrapped around your waist. She had kept an uncomfortably tight grip on your midsection most of the journey. “Of course, I am joking.” You pulled the horse forward, her traveling dress looking fashionable and comfortable.

“This is the Uchiha Clan Mistress.” He let out a breath of air, looking offended you hadn’t revealed her earlier. You raised a brow at his reaction.

“I thought you liked me.” 

“No, and you don’t need to worry. She’s not going to spread rumors about you.” He gave a huff as the two parties moved forward. It was clear his father had been informed you’d be coming this way and sent his son to convince you into an alliance.

“Better not. The last thing I need is my father to discover the obvious.” He muttered, the guards all having sly looks on their faces. It wasn’t a secret, and often, the hand-picked guards joined in when Hidemi wanted some fun.

“Get over yourself.” You said as he slipped off his cart, mounting a horse to ride next to you. Amused at the stone-faced Uchiha tightly grabbing onto you, he grinned.

“Respect your lord, you vile ninja.” He intoned loftily. “Else I shall banish ya hence.”

“It didn’t work on me when I was at court, nor shall it now.” You replied, causing Shizue to loosen her grip, pleased by your dismissal. “Now escort us to the compound as my brother requested.”

He turned, giving a slight bow with a wink.

“As the lady wishes. Though, us getting married would solve both our problems.” Shizue seemed to break your ribs, prompting you to jump in pain. Barely managing not to wince you knocked your shoulder into her. 

“Light arms, Clan Mistress, or you’ll kill me,” You wheezed out, “I do not wish to marry him, so don’t be so jealous.” She didn’t say anything, causing Hidemi to snicker.

“Oh, I got some competition?” He said deeply, winking at her. Her unimpressed look made her look supremely Uchiha. 

“Yes,” She said frankly, with much more gusto than you have imagined. Your cheeks flushed bright red.

“Oh my,” Hidemi said with a smirk, “What a development.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Please, the both of you, you’ll simply have to learn to share.” You all continued both Hidemi and you bantering, Shizue holding you a bit angrily. 

“So, does the Uchiha Clan Mistress have a name?” She turned her large dark eyes to him, pursing her lips. 

“Shizue... my lord.” 

“Yes, it’ll have to do.” He sighed, making her blink, “As you are not only friends with my Senju intended, I suppose, but also hold such a prestigious title. Better call me Hidemi.” 

“I think not, my lord.” Her retort was lightning fast.

Your laugh echoed through the trees, making her face go bright red, and him to pout. A few more hours of this dynamic and you reached the compound. The mid-afternoon sun was warmly shining down on the area, heating the cool air. Shizue’s arms wound around you more out of heat preservation than the fear of falling off the horse. 

Later, when you were both settled in a room, you moved to the outside courtyard. Targets filled the yard, a few young women were stretching, bows next to them. It was clear you had done this before, moving into the routine. 

It became even more apparent when you finally approached the target, your arrows true. Shizue approached in awe, face a little more open than it was used too. 

Using your bow you nudged Shizue aside. “You’ll get hurt if you stand too close.” Grabbing her slim shoulders with gloved hands you moved her behind you. “It’s like you’ve never seen archery, Clan Mistress.” Another Senju archer glanced over, receiving a cool stare from her. The other archer stiffened, stepping away. 

“I’ve never seen women specifically trained to do so.” She gazed over to the target before turning back to you, black eyes sharp. You were surprised as she touched the bow close to your fingers, feeling the engraved wood. A chill in your spine flashed as she examined it, feeling strange the way it seemed to ignite your flesh. She seemed fascinated with it like the bow, more so than you had ever seen.

You leaned in, brushing against her flesh, wondering at the spark you felt. Blinking, it took you a minute to realize you had invaded her space, making her uncomfortable.

“They’ve been valuable clan allies.” You said, taking the bow back and notching it. The arrow whizzed through the air and struck the target near the center. She sucked in her breath, impressed.

“I don’t know why I didn’t expect you to be trained.” She muttered. “A woman of infinite talents, it’s hard to imagine.” 

“Please, I have _ learned _ every skill I possess. We have already discussed my talents but none of my woes. I dislike cooking, fighting hand to hand and being persuaded by men who think they are smarter than me.”

You were shocked to see a small smile appear. 

“As I said, it’s hard to imagine someone as perfect as you,” Shee repeated. You snorted, letting another arrow fly, hitting the middle of the target. “You change the game so often I don’t know if I am playing cards or shogi.”

“You didn’t have much of a chance.” You affirmed. “If nothing else, I am naturally stubborn.” She folded her arms thoughtfully, smile fading.

“Was I so pitifully easy?”

“Of course not. You weren’t on the top of the list, but I would have eventually gotten to know you. However, honestly, I did wish to triumph over the Clan Leader.” It was true, you were fond of her, even though she was like a mouse, and rarely left your side. 

“You want to compete with him.” She stated wryly as if the idea brought her tremendous pleasure.

“Yes,” You admitted, raising the bow again, “It frustrates me when an opponent folds, failing early when I have high expectations.”

“Are you saying that you think he gave up?” You stopped, putting the bow down.

“He should have, as it was my plan,” You handed her the bow, making her raised her brow. “I’m just disappointed that the man my brother admires was just like... other men. But that’s what you get when you listen to fanciful stories from yesteryear.” You said, giving her an arrow. She rose it steadily, showing some raw talent. She was observant, a real natural. “The unfortunate reality is that I do dislike men because I find them handsome, but boring.”

“You think the Uchiha Clan Leader handsome?” She queried with a smile, aiming. You poked her.

“Perhaps.” You stated. “He has potential but is like... like a fire. He consumes and takes, as opposed to my dear Hashirama, whose passion is like a glowing candle that is measurable. But the man must master both extremes to achieve peace in war and marriage. Nothing less than perfection will ensnare me. But such a man, if free, I would seduce him straightforth.”

Her hands twitched, and the arrow flew through the air, whizzing past the other archer’s head and hitting a distant target. Shizue raised a hand apologetically, her face a bit devilish. The archer glared at her, finally stomping away.

“No one can accuse you of being weak,” You said dryly. “That target was at _ least _twice as far as mine.” But Shizue’s thoughts were still on your previous words.

“It’s for the best,” She decided. “If he cornered you, he wouldn’t let you go.” She said, with finality. “He can’t stand sharing.”

“It would be a very strange situation.” You chuckled, turning back to the compound and linking arms. “Can you _ imagine _to agree to such a proposition? It would be mad. Out of my mind, completely mad. 

“Yes,” She agreed, “He scares me _ because _ he is capable of convincing many of doing what is contrary to their benefit. He would try and force you if he could.”

“If he attempted, Clan Mistress,” You said, narrowing your eyes, “I _ would _ marry Hidemi.”

**-X-**

The evening proceeded with a lengthy discussion of proper bowmanship, a topic Shizue seemed keen on, fascinated with the various manners you theorized using jutsu would strengthen certain techniques. You very much enjoyed her company when she wasn’t looking over her shoulder nervously.

But even so, eventually you desired a short break and left her to her room. Reflection of your next move and the decision that perhaps Shizue was ready to be introduced to more influential women were foremost. But her cool interactions with your clanswoman made you a bit nervous. She was jealous of your friendship and would become irritable if the competition was near. 

It was good Madara had slowed his pursuit, as things would be infinitely more complicated socially.

Or so you told yourself. Even if the thought of his sharp eyes, quick wit, and toned body made you stay up at night- despite knowing it was wrong to lust after him. _ If _he had been unmarried, oh the things you could do to that man. Despite your words, it was hard to imagine someone you wanted to kiss more than the stubborn man. You wondered, privately, that if you achieved your goal of reuniting he and Shizue, and retrieving the scroll if you would still feel the bitter taste of jealousy.

One moment you were lost in thought next to wisteria and the next Kamara had grabbed your arm. At your embarrassing squeak of surprise, she slapped her hand over your mouth.

“Quiet. Some mountain bandits have infiltrated the place.” She pulled you to a nearby storage shed.

“Let me go!” You hissed, “Shizue needs me She’s my responsibility! I gave my word she’d be safe!!!” Kamara gave a dry, mirthless laugh before tossing you in, locking you in the black shed with some power. It was very unlike Kamara and you froze at such a strange interaction. But she must of have strict orders from Tobirama because 

“What are you _ doing? _” You snarled. “I am capable of helping!”

“I think not. Be quiet while I fetch your friend.” The latch clicked as she locked the door.

You heard footsteps running away, and then distant yelling, and you almost pounded on the door like a child. Almost. 

Instead, you turned and felt the interior of the shed, near black without the open door. It must have been one of the weapons shed, as you brushed against a longbow, too tall for you to use efficiently. Moving along you feverishly searched with just your hands for one that would work. Finally, you stumbled on a shorter one, likely elm, as well as several arrows that would work. 

You considered the situation, level-headed. Your envoy must have been too flashy, and even though the son of Daimyo had long gone, you must have attracted bandits. The Senju bows-women, while astounding with said weapons, could be outmanned by the sheer surprise of the attack.

Your hysteria grew. 

The door to the shed blew open.

You turned, a tall man there, and with no hesitation you flung an arrow in his face, making him fall back in a gurgle of blood. You cringed, a pang hitting you. You hated violence. Even bandits had loved ones. But your promise to Madara to bring his wife home was making you frantic. 

Jumping over him you could now see smoke billowing around the compound, women with their bows and daggers defending the area against men. Despite the initial panic, they weren’t doing to bad. The bandits were outnumbered, and slowly getting pushed back.

An archer passed, and they must have not realized who you were.

“Head towards the front hall! They have the princesses Uchiha friend!” You propelled forward, recklessly, as fear filled you. You jumped up a nearby tree, evading the guards at the door, and scaling it quickly. Jumping from it you flew through a window, breaking the wooden panel. 

The sound had attracted someone, a small man with an ugly face, and a hooked knife. He charged, and you sidestepped, hitting his back, and tripping him. He fell out of the window, and you moved forward. You notched your bow with your last arrow. They must have been traveling in two, because his friend heard his scream, and entered. He was smarter, much more cautious. He also had a knife, and carefully circled you, as you had your bow upraised. 

He attempted to startle you, but his careful consideration was only half thought through. You shot an arrow, forcing him to evade. It allowed you to reach the door, sliding through and shutting it behind you, using your bow to leverage it closed. The man attempted to break it, but the solid wood held. You tore off the white apron you had on to blend in with the wood, slinking through the familiar halls, using side halls to avoid the men. 

You reached the front, hearing the majority of the raiding party before seeing them. Climbing the rafters of the large front hall gave you a much needed visual.

Shizue was on the floor, facedown, leg bleeding. Anger flooded you at the sight, the man who had a foot on her back. Another man held Kamara, arms and legs bound. The red marks on his face said that she had given him a hell of a fight.

While the main group was small, there wasn’t a good way to shoot them, and it would risk Shizue and Kamara if you tried to attack. 

A ludicrous idea struck you, and not wasting a moment you turned back. The letter writing room was full of materials, and you grabbed a bottle of cheap blue-black ink. Carefully, you poured it over your head, using a rag to apply it and not stain your skin too much. 

It took much longer to dry than you imagined, and for the first time, panic began to flutter inside your stomach. You nearly jumped out of your skin as the door opened, revealing an older woman. Without wasting a moment you pulled her forward.

“Are they gone?” She nodded.

“Thank goodness princess, they didn’t find you. However, they the Uchiha. I thought I saw Lady Kamara fighting out back!”

That couldn’t be right- Kamara had been kidnapped! You had seen it yourself! But there was no time to think about the weird moment.

“Help me!” You commanded with so much authority that she did so, wiping away stray ink. It was a testament to your authority that she didn’t question you once, nor stop you from taking her bow and arrow. 

You rushed out, the main hall filled with archers. Pointing to several, you yelled. 

“I’m going, and if you are any sort of Senju, you will follow!” Someone tried to stop you, but you pushed them back. You rushed out as the evening air darkened quickly. There were spare horses, from the fallen bandits, and you choose a tall stallion, it’s stride able to keep a quick pace, hopefully, clever enough to ride to it’s home and avoid breaking its legs. An archer appeared, already suited up to follow, face serious. 

“Princess!” 

“Which way?”

“North. Someone else called out, but you dug your heels into the beast and shot after the bandits. The lone woman followed you.

It took you both around an hour to catch up.

Seeing distant lights of a campground you dismounted the horse, taking to foot, instructing the woman to stay and wait for the others, and when they arrived, to ready their arrows. 

The men were sort of stupid as they had attacked a Senju retreat, but you took to the trees in cation to surrey. Using chakra to silently fly through the limbs, you took in the scene, mind flying. Looking down you watched the group of men, Kamara tied separately, the men harassing Shizue. So you had seen right! They grabbed at her clothes, jeering and ripping them, tearing at her hair. 

You couldn’t fly in there just yet.

The main bandit, Ishikawa you knew off. He had a handsome man, with blue hair and a reputation for being dangerously suave. You simply weren’t a match in a frenzied duel. He was constantly terrorizing the people in the Land of Fire with his knowledge of chakra.

You stepped back into the shadows. If you managed to clear a path for them southward you should be able to help them reach the following woman. You jumped back, finding the man farthest, patrolling. With precision, you darted forward, hand around his throat to force a burst of chakra to daze him. He passed out, and we darted to the next man, systematically knocking them out, or occasionally, being forced to hurt them. 

Soon you had a clear path.

It was clear that Shizue was getting close to being stripped, the men ripping her clothes, pushing her down. The man you approached didn’t notice you until you had an arrow at his throat. But as soon as he noticed you, everyone else did.

Ishikawa looked over, mildly impressed.

“Well, well, Nakama, it seems you’re in a bind. Now, who is this lovely creature?”

“_ I _am the Uchiha Clan Mistress.” You said, stepping out from the shadows. “I’d appreciate it if you’d unhand my servants.” Shizue blinked at the drastic change in your hair color. The man holding her let her go, causing her to stumble back. 

“Mistress,” Kamara said, before getting a rag stuffed into her mouth. 

“Ah, so the Uchiha Clan Mistress does have courage.” Ishikawa said, “But I heard that the Clan Leader doesn’t care much for his wife.” A fat bandit said, clearly imagining he could convince the men to strip you and take your honor. Thankfully your pride was very convincing.

“I am too beautiful to even entertain such a ludicrous question.”

The man next to you paled at your lofty tone. “Do you really think he’ll take this jilt to his pride?” You threatened, digging the arrow in. “I won’t. I’ll kill this man- then you- if you don’t immediately let them go.” 

“Go ahead. I’m not particularly convinced you are the clan mistress. This one does fit the card better, in her appearance.” 

“I assure you, sir.”

He looked at you wrong, and so you send a jolt of chakra through the arrow, digging the metal in only enough to draw blood. To those watching, it would look like you had sliced his throat open. He would wake in several hours. 

Shizue’s eyes widened as you stepped forward, the men stepping back. 

“Woah, crazy bitch,” Someone muttered.

“I can’t take out _ all _ of you, but I can kill a few more.” You promised. Ishikawa placed a hand on his waist, his rough warrior’s outfit faded. But he was not only handsome but smart.

“I can appreciate that sort of courage, Uchiha Clan Mistress.” How sweet that name sounded as he called you. “How about we make a deal instead?” He rose his fingers, motioning to a muscular man. He was a near giant, openly flexing. “Come with us, and we’ll leave your friend.“

You lifted her, over your shoulder. You rolled your eyes at his bravado.

“Don’t go,” Shizue whispered, sweat pouring down her brow. 

“Shush.” You brushed her hair back, letting the last of the chakra tinge into her wound. No one seemed to notice your sudden exhaustion. “You have been hurt, and it’ll spread quickly if you do silly things.” It was that point she realized that you had given her your bow and pack of arrows, only saving one. You leaned in to kiss her cheek, muttering. 

“There is a horse southward, about half a kilometer.”

Then you stood straight and walked back towards the men, you pulled out your arrow. 

“Tell my husband I’ll be waiting.” You said imperiously, causing the bandits to chortle. They released Kamara, pushing her forward. As she grabbed Shizue, passing the treeline you dropped the arrow. Another man another grabbed your arm, pulling you to Ishikawa. He secured a strong arm around your waist and you steadily looked at him, face deceptively serene.

With wonder, the lead bandit admired your face. 

“Perhaps I’ll find your friend, just to be safe.” Kamara had already reached the other side, and the Senju Archers were waiting in the trees.

“I think not.” You said. “You’ll find I can be quite the handful alone.” His brow rose, giving you a saucy smile.

“Well, Clan Mistress, I look forward to it.”

They didn’t wait for your reinforcements, leaving in the middle of the night to their hideaway. They, for some reason, resided at the peak of the highest mountain. It was one of the few places in the Land of Fire were snow fell generously, creating impassable barriers for those who didn’t know sure trails. It took a day to reach the hideout, one spent mostly in silence, slapping away a wandering hand of your captor.

Your black outfit, now incomplete without the white apron, was not any real match for the cold mountain air. After enough complaining, you were forced into a blood-spattered fur coat. 

Upon reaching the compound they left you in a small room with a lukewarm braiser. Then, they left you with just your blankets, and as you remembered that you weren’t the Uchiha Clan Mistress, and the real possibility of being killed was materializing you gave in to your darkest fantasies for just a moment.

For just one night you could pretend you were the Uchiha Clan Mistress and for just one night you could imagine that Madara Uchiha was going to come for you. He was going to rescue you and be the one who washed the filth from your face, probably glaring at your hotheaded plan. But he would smirk after you told him why you had done it.

Because you couldn’t bear to disappoint him. And you knew that some pathetic bandits should be no problem, even fun for him. He would curse and bless you In turn, but he would do it with the sweetest smirk on his lips.

All this just to pretend you’re the Uchiha Clan Mistress for one night? Your flush wouldn’t go unnoticed but he wouldn’t remark.

Because at that point the bitter reality that he wouldn’t be coming seeped in, just the sharp spikes of wind outside. And for the first time, you cried that he would never be yours.

All his glory, all his darkness, charm, and torment would never be something attainable because he had a wife, one who you were desperately trying to drown your attraction with.

You liked Shizue but the thought struck you- was she just another stepping stone to that elusive person you passionately wanted? Despite knowing Madara was like poison to the reality of your future could you not help but call his name in your dreams?

Sleep eluded you.

The morning came, along with the bandit's realization that you were probably not the Clan Mistress. The blue ink that had frozen in your hair started running down your face and neck, staining the skin.

You were brought before Ishikawa, half-mad from such a torturous night. In the early morning air he was very unimpressed, eyes red and lined. 

“I find it interesting that the _Senju _clan has still sent an envoy declaring that we return the _Senju_ woman or face the consequences.”

“Hm.” You hummed, seemingly perplexed.

“Why would you take the place of the Uchiha Clan Mistress? Not that I do not find it admirable, but we were going for someone... valuable.” He was into you.

“Am I not so?” You fluttered your lashes charmingly.

“A ransom, lady, nothing to do with you.” He said ironically. 

“Can you not humor me a bit longer?” Ishikawa snorted.

“Can I extort them, or am I forced to throw you to my men to satisfy their anger? These raids aren’t easy on them. They’ve got families and don’t need your ninja on us.”

“Surely,” It was your turn to sound humored. “Their wives will be thrilled to know their husbands have each taken me.”

“Oh, the wives will take you as well.” He said jauntily, causing your eyes to widen. “Don’t look surprised. Your servant, likely the _ real _ clan mistress, is clearly fond of you.”

“Who isn’t? Oh, and you can try and bargain with Tobirama Senju, but I’ve heard he can be headstrong. You see, he isn’t one to take threats.” You both knew that Madara Uchiha, upon discovering Shizue safe, had no real reason to save you. You’d be spending a long time in this place until your brothers could be informed. 

“I’ve heard. So, before my men and I die, humor me with your real name.” Your eyes turned half-lidded. You didn’t quite man this bandit, despite his poor job. But, all men must have something to do, and there was something _ dangerous _ about him. An air that special men had, that thing that Madara had perfected. Perhaps your already heightened adrenaline was playing you for a fool, the thought of what could be, and you gave it. 

If you were to survive intact, you had to, you reasoned later.

“_ The _Senju princess. I almost can’t believe my luck. Stories of your beauty and charm haven’t done you justice. In our search for a mouse and we catch a lioness.” He hummed in appreciation, very pleased at the turn of events.

“Your words are refined for a highwayman.” You said, making him chuckle.

“Men aren’t born bandits.” He joked, half-serious, “I will send the ransom to the correct person, and treat you as the hostage of esteem you are.” You smiled lightly, knowing that doing so was signing his warrant. “I’ll treat you well, princess.”

“How kind. Send my brothers my regards and apologies. They despise these things.”

“I imagine. So, princess, currently _ not _throwing you to my men and their wives do come at a price.”

“Sir?” You said with an easy smile.

“You’ll let us admire your infamous dancing skills. You see, my lovely Senju hostage. I have heard much about you from my contacts at the court of the Fire Daimyo.” You rose a brow, and he grinned. 

“But sir, you should have just asked for that first. I would be pleased to entertain any reasonable request from my generous hosts.” You fluttered your lashes, making him wink. He rose his hand, and two large women entered, ‘helping’ you up.

“Careful. I’m intent on finding a way to get you in my bed. Willingly. Imagine having a brother-in-law like yours.” You turned, smile firm.

“Such flattery should be saved for my dancing.”

**-X-**

There wasn’t much cleaning up that the bandit hideaway could afford you. The small bucket of water, no matter how carefully you tried, wasn’t able to completely clean your skin and hair. Not daring to ask for more you moved onto the garish colors of make-up one of the large women offered.

Court life had its benefits, and you had learned several tricks, from dancing to applying makeup with precision. The effect was looking far more like a working geisha than you intended, but at that point, it was done and you moved to your hair. Tying it back was easier, and the large women took turns sticking pearl pins in it. The burnt orange kimono and white fans were much lower quality but would have to do.

After you were immediately taken through the halls of the compound, memorizing the turns, doors, and supplies you could see. Men appreciatively gazed at you, and you felt as cheap and the white paint you wore.

You were taken to the center of the main hall, Ishikawa already sitting at the front. You stepped forward as they released you. You noticed someone had found an old shamisen, and the sound of strings carelessly being tuned echoed, it’s owner an old man with a large nose. The floor was slick under your bare feet.

Reaching the center you bowed. The way you would be treated depended on earning the respect of Ishikawa. 

“Is the player familiar with the tune of Cherry Wildflowers in the summer?” You asked, pulling your kimono to flutter. The old man nodded, as it was a popular, traditional tune.

You rose your arms, opening your fans. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**-X-**

Your moves were like silk, motions practiced and fluid. The dance was not meant to be seductive. It was for a young court girl celebrating turning old enough to present. Innocence and levity. But for rough peasant men who had never seen a woman with grace, it was taken as a tempting show.

Ishikawa was a smooth bastard, but he revealed his coarse heritage with the look on his face, the twitching of his hands. The glaze on his face signaled a change in thoughts.

It was becoming detrimental to your wellbeing as a hostage to be doing this.

You stole a glance to the window, and for a fleeting minute, your stomach paused, filling with butterflies. Courage filled you. You stopped, dropping the fans. It was clearly not finished, and your sudden stop shocked the men. 

Ishikawa jumped up, cheeks flushed red. 

“What are you doing?” He said sharply. You shrugged, stepping back and turning to kneel. “Continue!”

“I am tired, dirty, and hungry.” 

He stood angrily, walking over and slapping your face. Standing over your he sneered, showing the more traces of his true character. The hit was so hard that you bit your lip, drawing blood as you remained calm. 

“Surely that was harsh.” You muttered. 

“You’ve been acting fairly high and mighty Senju. I would toss you to the dogs if we weren’t expecting a high payoff.” He said, grabbing the collar garish kimono you were wearing. The collar opened, showing the under-robe and a good show of neck. Your eyes narrowed. 

“The dogs would have better manners.” 

Someone hissed.

He raised his hand, intent on punishing you again.

One moment he was threatening you, the next he was on the ground, a sword in his back, a foot on his broken neck. Your stomach filled with butterflies, a wicked grin appearing.

Madara stood above him, and it took you a moment to blink the tired away. He looked good. Very good. His skin was rosy, making his pale flesh striking, beautiful against his onyx hair. A look of derision fitted the entrance.

“Pray, Clan Leader. I’m shocked at your hasty arrival.” You said, lifting your kimono and tying it again casually. Blood was spreading on the old tatami floor.

“You were the one who invited me, wicked wench.” He said, kicking a man clean through the wall. You sidestepped blood that scattered. “You could have at least done me the favor of waiting to get kidnapped until after I arrived at your little hideaway.”

“Ah,” You sighed, warmth filling you, “You are mad they beat you to it?” His half snort was cut off as he backhanded another man. 

“Bandits are allowed to watch you dance, but not I?” The offended voice questioned angrily. 

You didn’t have time to give him a reply because of the other men charged in, intent on killing him. The must not have realized who he was. Well, at least until he backhanded the fifth one, finally revealing his Sharingan.

“Shit, Uchiha!” Someone yelled, causing mass chaos. It didn’t call everyone to run in fear, but enough to matter. 

“You could have ended this sooner.” You said, filled with exasperation as he kicked a burly woman through the wall. 

“And miss you moving in such a manner? I think not.” Ripping the sword out of Ishikawa he finished the last four men that were still walking. 

You both stayed quiet as he finished off the remaining men. Only when everyone was down, did he turn back to you, brow raised in revulsion.

“_What _have you done to your hair?” He said, looking thoroughly irritated, wiping some blood off him casually. You shrugged, feeling that he wasn’t appreciating your ingenuity. “You are painted like a whore.”

“As if _ you _ aren’t disgusting as well.” You mocked back. He grabbed your sleeve, pulling you to the large hole in the wall. He swept you over the forgotten remains of your captors. The entire site was abandoned, only distant sounds of people running in terror. Or if they were lucky, horse-back.

A mist came from both of your mouths, the air was so cold. Little snowflakes fell, falling in his hair, and you admire how pure they were against it. He pulled you in the direction of a large, clear stream that fed the site. Upon reaching it he gave you a little shove forward, looking expectantly on.

“Are you joking?”

His expression told you he wasn’t.

“Wash it out. And pray it comes out without ruining it.” He said after a few more silent moments. You turned, nose in the air away from it.

“It’s freezing_! _Wouldn’t it be wiser to, you know, escape?” You said wryly, shivering in the high wind. His arm came around your shoulder, and you shivered for a different reason. Goosebumps erupted on your flesh, electricity in your shoulders. His chin brushed your hair. Good tailed beasts, that man was something. 

“A snow-storm is coming.” He said grumpily, not realizing his proximity was doing things to you. “You also smell.” He added with a smirk. Your flat glare caused him to chuckle. 

“Bastard.” You wriggled your nose. “I could ice-over in this weather.”

His smile grew devilish.

“Perhaps if you ask nicely, I could warm it for you.” His deep intonation made you think it wouldn’t be a bad idea, but your mind assured it that it certainly was. He had been expecting an immediate rebuttal, so when you didn’t he looked down, tightening his grip to make sure you were fine. His fingers on your shoulder caused _ those _feelings, and this time, paying attention, he noticed. Noticed that you didn’t push him off, the bare tingle in your form. That you may not find him to be so terrible.

He leaned in his mouth against your ear. “I could join you if you are worried.” His other arm moved to your waist. His warm breath caused you to shiver. 

Sweet torment, to be so close and desperately wanting. You braved yourself. You couldn’t! For yourself_, _you couldn’t. 

“Kindly, Clan Leader, go to hell.” You said, finally snapping back and shoving him to almost fall in. Your smirk was short-lasting. 

Annoyed with that retort, he pushed you into the freezing river. He was kneeling when you surfaced, chuckling at your coughing. Icy cold enveloped you.

“I’ll die in this cold!” You stuttered, wrapping your arms around your chest. He chuckled loudly, easily avoiding the water you flung at him. 

**-X-**

Later, wrapped in spare robes and furs that Madara had found (when he left you after performing a jutsu, to bathe in the lukewarm water) you were left to gaze. Thick snow began falling in sheets outside, covering the area and the rancid mound of dead bodies, in its purity. 

Madara had made quick work of them. It was fortunate he had come, and something like pity gathered in you. This was the life of a bandit, but many did not have a choice otherwise. But neither did ninja, and ninja defended their own. 

Turning from the covered window and sealing it you turned towards him.

The little room was pleasantly hot, the small brasier working overtime. Even with it, you wore the thick blanket, as the sheer yukata you were wearing was too large and had a bad habit of falling over your shoulders to reveal your flesh.

It should have been a tension-filled room, but his presence was calming. You felt no fear, not even the two bedrolls that were laid out evoking something suggestive. He knew that the kidnapping had shaken you, as did his extermination of the bandits. Your composure wasn’t going to break, but he had gone out of his way to make you comfortable. It was a thoughtful gesture, one no other man could have done nearly as well, as few knew you so well.

He was sitting by a roaring fire, leaning on his side and looking into it, somehow clean as well. You had never seen him so thoughtful, black eyes rimmed with thick lashes. A terrifying man, you thought, with the face of an archangel. He noticed your gaze raising a brow to question your open gaze. You turned away.

Awkwardness settled between you both, the fire casting shadows along you both. 

“Thank you.” You finally said, your injured pride bowing. He blinked, awakened from his thoughts by your surprising show of thankfulness. 

“Why did you take her place?” He didn’t bother hiding the irritation in his voice. 

“How strange it is that men are always ungrateful for their wives.” He gave an unimpressed look at your coy answer. After a moment his gaze unnerved you. “I like her.” You settled on. He rolled his eyes but seemed pleased all the same. 

There were a few more moments of contemplative silence. 

“You're being very ungrateful towards your savior. At least offer to tend to the wounds I received on your behalf.” He raised his arm, sleeve falling down to show a cut. It also had the effect of raising his shirt, showing some fairly impressive abs flexing. It was hard to know if he did it on purpose, but he did catch your wandering looks if his growing smirk was any indication. It was confirmed when he reached over his head and pulled it off, displaying taut creamy skin. Shirtless you could tell the extent of the damage, and the blow caused you to stand.

The sudden movement surprised him, causing him to flex and brace himself. Quickly kneeling next to him you brushed some of his black hair back, hand almost touching his skin. Your hair fell over your shoulder, and he gazed down your revealed neck, over your chin and face. Your skin tingled, but you ignored it in favor of focusing on his wound. 

“How are you not rolling on the floor?” You said impressed, as the cuts were fairly deep.

“Shinobi.” He said with dark humor. You poked a finger into his wound, causing him to sneer, and recoil. “What are you doing?”

“Please, even Tobirama isn’t this fussy.” At the jab he set his jaw in displeasure, allowing you to look at the wound. “It’s not threatening, but...” For the first time, you put your hand over his wound, allowing the chakra to cauterize and clean it. It must have been painful because after you had cleaned it, he relaxed, the lines under his eyes easing. 

“That is a unique jutsu. Did you steal it as well?”

“I swear If _ you _start in on me, I shall be going home alone.” He chuckled as you pursed your lips.

“You are just like a rose. All thorns, but capable of the most exquisite petals.” He raised his hand and caught a strand of your hair. You shifted back. “I’ll refrain from complimenting you since you don’t take it well. Despite being secretly pleased.” You rolled your eyes, but from him, it did affect you.

“Please, if you continue to talk to me like that I will throw up.” For a moment he gazed at you, amused. 

“What would I do to you if you were mine.” He remarked as your hand brushed over his shoulder, onto his chest.

All the bitterness of an unfair life struck, and you couldn’t stop your own words.

“What I wouldn’t stop you from doing now.” His jaw clenched, black eyes narrowing as you froze. 

There is was. Your desperate, needy, permission he had been waiting for.

All the good-natured jabbing, the pleasant conversation ended. Slowly, he raised your hand to hold to his lips. Fire blazed at the spot, overwhelming and crashing you, and fearfully you retreated-

You moved away, fear on your face, hair falling around your face like silk.

He leaned forward, and Madara Uchiha kissed you. A strange, tentative move, only lightly brushing of lips, unsure in its movements as if he had never done so before. Sweetly bruising, a moment that could not be returned to, no longer a mere rescue of a family ally. Both of your feelings were out, and there was no hiding. The kiss deepened and he raised a hand to touch your coveted neck, trail down your arm until his hand rested on yours, twining itself sweetly. 

But under that escalating tension, you couldn’t help but feel wrong. He was not yours! You breathed when he let you, and took a moment to pull back and regain thought. 

You could feel the red on your face, knowing you had a flushed look. He gave a slightly pained face, but let you go. He raised his hand and traced your lip as if reliving the memory. His face was still- not overwhelmingly happy or upset, just calm.

“My little Senju.” 

The remainder of your family name was enough to snap you out of whatever spell he had cast.

You yanked back, and his arm followed, still intertwined. 

“_ No.” _ You said fiercely, attempting to untangle the vice grip he had on your fingers. “I _ will not _do this.” His expression changed from that peaceful reverie to something unknown, a conflict of his own, settling on an annoyed frown.

“What are you fighting?” He replied, irritated as if you were the unreasonable one who wouldn’t let go. “Are you so afraid of your feelings when your so quick to judge others for theirs?”

You scowled, the soft romantic mood shattered. 

“Pray, Lord Uchiha, that others don’t follow their feelings as freely as you, despite knowing them. Have you so quickly forgotten your-“

Suddenly, he pulled your arm, bringing you to kneel before him.

“How can I forget a sore that you constantly remind me of, hard woman?” He glowered, his frustration evident.

“You are in no position to ask me to reciprocate this thingwe share. I have more to consider then your lust.” 

It struck a nerve in him. One moment you were kneeling before him, the next you were firmly in his embrace. Curse that ninja speed.

You gasped in shock. 

“Clan Leader, this is very unkempt. Release me-” He snorted as you wriggled in his grasp. 

“Quiet, siren. We are alone, and you are safe. I shall take my pleasure in your unfriendly company as thanks for such a ridiculous mission.” 

“I have paid you back, in full!” You said sharply, jabbing him in his ribs. He rolled, playfully pinning you under him.

“Why are you so vicious, tease?” He muttered, irritated. You twisted his hair tickling your face.

“Callous man!” You replied. “I will _ not _be subject to you.” You growled, clawing at him. He adjusted his grip to restrain you better. He held you down, gazing.

“You enjoy my presence, desire my body, and need a man who can tame you.”

“You have a very high opinion of yourself,” You hissed, “Inflated at best.” And in a moment of sheer shock, he kissed you. Your body immediately reacted, causing your eyes to widen. After a moment he pulled back.

“Is that so, woman?” He said, victory in his gaze. 

“I _ refuse _.” You said fiercely. “What sort of woman do you think I am? I’d be a whore if I was so easy.”

“Tell me the real reason why you hesitate.” He demanded, causing you to freeze. For a moment he just gazed darkly, lashed over his cheeks. Danger_,_ you knew.

“You can’t even treat your wife well. You think I’ll put myself in a position that I despise?” You hissed, hiding your desires. “I have seen enough court flings fall apart to know better.”

His grin turned sour. “You are under the impression that the _ Clan Mistress _ is scorned simply because I wish it?” 

“You cast her off when her pregnancy failed.” You hissed. “What sort of creature would think that I could admire him after that?”

Another long pause, him thinking over your words. He was a careful man, under the initial first impression of fire you first had. Carefully, he found his words.

“Let me tell you something shehas seemed to forget. I’ll concede, the woman did miscarry a baby.” 

You looked in triumph as he sneered. His grip tightened. You were surprised as he stroked the flesh on your arm thoughtfully as if controlling himself.

“I see that you will continue to meddle in our clan business, so I will let you in on a secret.” He hissed. “That _ child _ was not my brothers. It was discovered, from her mother, that she had been in a relationship with... a member of a _ different _ clan, and had fallen pregnant, seduced my brother, and let him think it was his. I took her in under a pretense.” 

Your face must have gone white, and he smiled. 

“You see, your dear friend is nothing more than a common whore, and the entire clan knows she would do _ anything _ for a high position. They don’t respect her not for me, but _ in spite _ of my instructions. The clan elders wanted to cast her out, but for my brother I let her stay.” 

His accusation was so disarming that it left you mentally stripped. He wore that cruel, triumphant smile. It wasn’t a happy one, but it was enough to strike you down.

Your mind was reeling, trying to place the information. Things fell into place, little comments, the cultured way the Uchiha women attempted to hint to you. God, even your brothers had probably had known something, trying to warn you off in his own twisted way. 

Her betrayal, if there was one, was enough to warrant the full rage of the clan, and rightfully, it’s master. 

Madara continued.

“I have never had any intention of touching her, and never will. For you to give her your allegiance makes you look like a fool. She’s using you for her own ends.” Your iron burned in the fire of this accusation, the stubborn confidence you created had twisted. Your excuses were weakening, and he noticed. 

Indecision, the desire to know the truth, cursed you. 

“Did she try and steal you away, pretty little Senju?” He mocked, “To retaliate against me?”

Indignation filled you. You had been fooled! He saw the anger in your gaze, your jilted pride reeling. You wanted revenge, to pay them back for her lies. Madara leaned down, breathing over your face. Your indignation turned into lust, the wicked idea of stealing her husband filling you. But... no, you couldn’t do that! How could you? It was none of your business, and you had avoided it so far!

Anger at Shizue hadn’t overtaken you quite yet. 

Not until he leaned in, lips against your ear.

“Did you know who was the father of the child?” Dread filled your stomach. “Why do you think she has welcomed you- Your brother, Tobirama, must be proficient in bed. She has been seeing him so often. I wonder how he stands it.”

Your eyes flickered with malice. All these Uchiha, you wanted them to burn. And you wanted Madara to burn you back.

“I... They...”

“We were at war. There wasn’t a better plan, on his end. Seduce an Uchiha girl, and gain our intel.”

Hands clenched your shoulders as if you were here to hurt in place of Tobirama. A dreadful thought occurred to you.

“Am I your revenge against the Senju?” 

His hands froze, loosened, then released you. He stood, putting space between you both as he went to the door. It was like your question had offended him, and he was just going to leave.

The door slid open, the white storm framing his dark figure magnificently. 

Vulnerable, you trembled.

No, not like this. This would be the end, and you weren't ready. Not yet.

“If I am nothing to you, cut my heart from my chest and send it to him. That is better than letting me... then these feelings I have for you.” You stood, frustrated. 

He was so still you thought he might have frozen solid. 

Did you imagine it, or could you hear his scowl?

Finally, deliberately, he turned.

“The only woman capable of standing as tall as I, the only one I admire. Vexing, annoying witch, tempting, yielding vixen.” Your breath caught as stepped forward. A hand rested in your hip, another on your face.

“Clan Lea-” You tried to say.

“Madara.” He corrected, his hair brushing your cheeks. “Say my name.” 

"Madara." His shoulders relaxed.

He looked down with red lips, his pleasantly flushed face in a devastating smirk. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Finally, he leaned down, kissing your face.

“So, my disobedient, proud Senju.” He murmured, doing it again, over and over. 

“Is that a threat?” You breathed heavily.

“It’s a promise.” He muttered, trailing a finger to your collarbone, pushing another to your lip. Despite everything, it felt good to be with him, to be in his arms, for him to do these things. He knew when he had the upper hand, how to play his cards. He pressed his lips to your neck, almost worshipful. 

“I can stop and will do so if you say the word. But if you ask me to stay, I’ll make you mine.” Such a fervent declaration must have made you daft because you didn’t immediately tell him to leave. 

You looked up, knowing there was no turning back.

“But, my Lord, you dislike sweet things.” You retorted, breathing heavily, and as the words parted from your lips, he let out a sound, something between exasperation and lust. Shamefully, you enjoyed his game, _ needed _to play against him. Even now in this clear seduction, you couldn't deviate. His playful little smirk was too delicious to disappoint. 

“I need to hear it from your lips,” He muttered between burning kisses.

“Madara,” You admonished, stroking his chin, “I dislike repeating myself.”

“You can be so full of words Senju- spare me.”

**-X-**

You appeared the next day, riding in front of Madara, looking as imperious as ever. Shizue wasn’t quite sure what it was, but you seemed different. Content. 

Between the way you didn’t fling smooth barbs at her husband who was casting you long, lingering gazes full of ardor, and your own somewhat cool treatment of her means that you and Madara had come to an understanding of sorts.

But you accepted a chiding Kamara, who angrily yelled at you.

“That was stupid! Reckless!” She said fiercely.

“I was so worried about you!” Shizue said also. It was much more softly, causing your gaze to soften. You reached forward, patting her. 

“Both of you are unbearable.” You said sharply. “Please spare me so I may breathe.” 

Kamara first took a step back, turning to Madara. “Thank you, Clan Leader. I shall be sure to inform her brothers of your help.” 

He shook his head.

“You better not Senju, or your lady will never leave her home again.” Madara stood to the side, looking much more content that Shizue had ever seen him. He turned to her, looking almost kindly. As he passed her, she knew what he was thinking. 

_ “Well done.” _

Misery filled her. Later, when the Senju princess waved her off to spend the night in separate rooms, she knew for sure.

**-X-**

For the record, you hadn’t been inexperienced in seduction. There had been a man when you were young that dared a few kisses and more but sharing this _thing _with Madara Uchiha was a new experience. He was secretly passionate, as you had guessed he would be. Sometimes it unnerved you, the way he just gazed, the obsessive way he would mutter unintelligible things into your ears alone. Often times things were whispered that couldn’t be verified, some that could be downright sentimental. 

“_Vixen.” “Mine.” “Stay with me.” _As if he were only vulnerable enough in those few moments to share something soft. 

It had turned what you had thought it to be a madness driven one-time event into a second night in your arms...

“Clan Leader,” You intoned hauntingly, “It is _late. _” 

“Is that so?” But his damned smirk, the way he tossed off his shirt... And then almost stumbled on a robe you had shed earlier. With more humor than you realized he possessed, he fell into your lap.

“Is this some new genjutsu?” He said with a quirk of his brow. It made you burst into giggles, something you hadn’t done for years.

He was sweet, you supposed. But it had to stop. An accidental moment of passion could be forgiven, forgotten. What he was doing signified length_. _Total abandonment of your morals and decency, even if you had been betrayed. If it had been mere debauchery, it would have been easy to send him away. But it wasn't, at least for you.

He stayed, teasing you until he had forgotten he should be gone.

Upon returning to the Village you discovered that his vow of making you his had remarkable truth to it. He wanted to spend every night with you, in your bed. It was good that you had a separate apartment from the Senju compound as it became a regular occurrence. Upon returning from one thing you would find the Clan Leader lounging about. Sometimes he brought food, another time he brought a scroll, but always it felt like more of a _ relationship. _A permanent mistress, you realized with a frown. You attempted to end it that night, resulting in an explosive argument and then a reuniting so intense it mind-blowing. 

Afterward, he pulled you closer, not leaving the bed you had fallen in. You were surprised when he raised your wrist, kissing the inside, like a grateful husband. But it didn’t feel wrong. You had never felt so good. And when he told you he would be gone for the next week it caused a pang of sadness to hit you. You attempted to cover it up, but your expression must have revealed your dissatisfaction, for Madara chuckled. 

“Wench, spare me your temptation. I will be back soon enough.” 

He kissed you deeply.

The next day he left a necklace, a beautiful deep red thing. And when you lifted it to the light, the Uchiha symbol was inside.

In the time since you had begun this thing_, _ he hadn’t kissed you so tenderly as the first night. Playful nips, short nibbles on your pouty lips, but never a gentle joining of lips, holding you tightly. It unnerved you as much as his constant staring. It spoke of attachment, length... _ love_. 

And you knew that you loved him. The wicked, burning flame of Madara Uchiha was free to rage and ruin you. 

Your relationship with Shizue, on the other hand, was not so fortunate. You had not seen her for a couple of weeks since the return from the Senju compound. It was as clear a signal as was reputable for her. 

So the morning after the argument when she did it caught you off guard. But being cultured, and feeling a little bad for carrying out an affair with her husband she likely knew about, you allowed her entry. She had a bag with her that she was carrying.

“You are glowing.” She remarked, sitting primly on a colorful cushion. You poured her tea, head bowing. You glanced at her fine robes, the coiffed hair, and that regal that she was holding herself. 

“You as well.” You said truthfully. 

“The Clan Leader has been in an excellent mood and has allowed me back into the compound with some things bearing my station. You nodded but she continued. “I am aware...” She trailed off. You didn’t deny it.

“He won’t leave.” You breathed, prettily twirling some hair to go behind your shoulder. “He is not a man who is easily tossed out.”

“I warned you he wouldn’t.” She remarked. “I owe you many things, which is why I am here. I do not hate you, nor am I even surprised at what he has done. Though, Senju Princess, I am astonished you let him worm his way into your heart.” You stiffened at the blunt tone. What was Shizue inferring_? _

“As I am, that you had such a history with my brother.” She stiffened, showing anger. It was the first time you had ever seen her so. She seemed different, like the sarcastic woman you met that first day, her mouth full of fire. 

“I won’t deny it, but whatever he has told you isn’t the whole story. Izuna was aware of my state and took me in after your brother used me. Tobirama promised me that he would marry me.” The truth about Shizue, it seemed, lay with Tobirama and so you’d never know.. 

“I’m sorry to hear it. No wonder he dislikes the Uchiha Clan.”

“Madara has lied to you as well.” You quirked a brow as she reached into the pack, pulling out a scroll and laying it before you. “Tobirama’s, I believe. You’ll find that my_ husband _ has studied it most thoroughly for his conquest of you. Something that will probably burn out fairly soon, may I point out. He is married.” Her flat tone hit all the wrong notes. 

You breathed out, reaching for it. Opening it, you looked at the jutsu that Tobirama had been looking for. An uneasy feeling entered you. The Transformation Technique. She sneered.

“Such a useful thing, to be able to look like anyone. To walk around unknown, a hidden phantom and discover someone’s secrets.” She said, eyes hooded. A thought, just as she intended, grew in your mind. A horrible, terrible monster. Your hands trembled, forcing you to set it down, sliding them under your robes as you straightened the roll.

“Hm?” You said as a fake smile fell over your face. She returned to look.

“Of course, princess. You may not even know that your best friend was the man attempting to woo you.”

Your fists clenched the paper, tearing it at the insinuation. Your face was white, the implication causing your fury to rise. It could be a lie. But... 

The Shizue you had known was not capable of acting in such a manner. Unless it was another person pretending to be his wife.

“How long.” You asked gently. 

“Since the second day. He used a clone when he needed us both to do something. He had it planned since he took the scroll.” 

“Months.” You stated.

She whistled, venomous. “Yes, it has been. Had I known you were so easy, I would have bargained for more to let him do it. It’s been difficult to create relationships with people who think they know me.” She sounded more like a vengeful Uchiha than you had ever heard. But you had never known this woman.

She went for the kill.

“Lord Madara promised me that if I helped him get close to you that he would give me a child. He has made good on that promise.” She brushed her stomach. “Thank you, Senju princess.”

An unwilling tear fell down your cheek, cleverly brushed away by a deft movement to pull your hair back.

**-X-**

“You know, I think you’re just using me again.” Hidemi leaned across his large bed, gazing at his new bride; You.

Hands around your knees you looked out towards the night sky. Tomorrow. Tomorrow Madara Uchiha would return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and discover that you had married. An ache of passion-filled your bones, the desire to fling aside this mantle and run back to him overwhelming you. But instead of rising from the cushion you were on you sunk into it.

“Please, spare me your platitudes. I am well aware that after this you will rush off to your most recent lover.”

He pursed his lips.

“Not on our wedding night. Can you imagine the scandal?” He breathed, falling forward and causing his raised bed to creak suggestively. He did that every once in a while, just for kicks and giggles he said. For his father, more likely. “So, what will _ your _lover do when he discovers his beautiful mistress has fled into the arms of a hated Lordling?” 

His answer made your stomach fall, filling with emptiness. That void you thought could get no deeper did, and your well-practiced expression fell, along with the tears that you had silently spilled alone so far. 

You were back in the one place you had sworn to leave forever, the only place that you had any control of. You accepted the proposal of the Fire Daimyo's son the next day. The day after you traveled back to the castle and were married.

The beautiful red necklace you wore in spite was lead against your chest.

“Nothing.” You answered, feeling that was the truthful answer. Tears fell down your face. He motioned you over and you did so. Playfully, when you were in reach, he pulled you over, hugging you like a close friend.

“Now, now, honey. My poor princess. I knew some handsome ninja would break your heart one day, and you’d finally accept my proposal.”

“We are two of a kind,” You breathed, finally letting tears escape, “Fools.”

“Yes.” He agreed. 

**-X-**

A month passed. Your answer proved truthful, as did your predictions of how marrying Hidemi would follow. Instead of taking over the court, and playing political chess with the first son of the Fire Daimyo, you stayed out of the limelight. Hidemi had no desire to play a king, and you had no will to push him.

You both were given a small home somewhat separated from the main palace, a quiet place where you both enjoyed life as well as you could. For all the friendship you both shared, a romance wasn’t in the equation. It suited both of you, and Hidemi was discreet in his relationships, never bringing them ‘home’. It was touchingly thoughtful. It took you some time, but finally, you became actual friends with some of the other women deemed trustworthy. 

But when you began throwing up in the mornings, the entire order was thrown in the air. 

Hidemi entered the room, hand on his hip as he looked at your mess. “Had I known you could become pregnant with my mere glance, I would have prepared better.” He said with a clever smirk. You glared over at him, but the damage was done, the servants of the house probably overhearing it.

“Don’t say things like that!” You hissed before round two. He went and got a maid to haul out the mess, not even bothering with hiding his glee. 

“Ah, wife. You are most certainly with a child. Disgusting, may I add.”

“I am _ not _.”

“When was the last time you had your monthly blood.” Your face went pale as you calculated the days. 

“I am not sure.” You said honestly. You both watched the maid leave before he kneeled, lowering his voice.

“He doesn’t know, I assume.” 

You didn’t respond. He sighed. “It works in my favor, but no one can know. That child will need to look similar to me. If not, we will have to send it away.” It wasn’t cruel, but factual. Bastards were not well-looked on at court. But where would he go? You prayed the child took after you.

“Yes,” You answered, also feeling more at ease that Hidemi was taking the news better than you were. He held out his arm, helping you up.

“Let us tell my father. That will stop those pesky rumors that I’m abandoning you. Men with children are _ expected _to neglect their wives.”

Later that night, in bed, he wrapped his arms around you, snuggling. 

“Don’t take it the wrong way,” He said, “But I think pregnant women are adorable.” You rolled your eyes.

“Strange man-child.”

“Cold!” He replied enthusiastically. “When can I feel it move?” 

“I do not know. I’ve never been with a child before.” You snorted. “I didn’t intend to... for a while.” He blew a raspberry on your shoulder. 

“What the-”

“Lighten up. You’ll love the kid, even if the father was a loser.” He said playfully. You breathed out. It wasn’t that. The idea of having a child with such a marvelous heritage seemed like a sin to hide in court-life. “And you got me, kiddo.”

“Thank you.” You said, real gratitude filling you. He patted your head, holding you like an older brother.

“But, _wife_, do not get entangled with that dreadful Uchiha again, or everything will crumble.” He warned, and you knew he was right. 

You must not ever see Madara Uchiha again.

**-X-**

“Mom.” Asahi turned towards you as a servant hurried away. You saw the missive in his hand, the deft way your five-year-old opened it. Naturally, you had hired a shinobi to train him, and during the summers he would go to the academy where his uncle Tobirama would take over. You started him a bit later, to muddy the water about when he was born. 

You weren’t regretful of the years that passed by with Hidemi as your husband. As friends, you had always gotten on, and rumors never had the power to get under your skin. Your son was healthy, thank gods, and was reasonably similar looking enough to his father to not cause comment. It helped that Hidemi’s older brother ended up having five sons, edging your son out of the running of being a threat.

No one suspected, and Madara Uchiha never appeared.

It was better that way.

What ended up bothering you was the passive roll you seemed to take in life, something you had always despised. But your child was demanding, your time was consumed by him. Dreams of a medical center, a passionate relationship with a man, and being a Clan Mistress faded like ink on old parchment, brown and smudging into the history of lost dreams and time. After all, the reality was the best way to weed dreams to live a practical life.

When Hidemi passed away due to an illness you couldn’t heal, it was like that paper drenched itself in oil. Your son was still fairly young and unable to truly comprehend his absence. After all, he was more of an Uncle-figure himself, and you, a single mother. 

With Hidemi gone there wasn’t a good reason for you not to move permanently back to the village. You had the sizable inheritance left to your son, a stipend, and your own family to lean on. It would be for the best that you did, in case of an emergency. 

“Whose Madara?” Your son asked.

You blinked, the name searing into you. You carefully plucked the paper away, reading over it as your face went white.

“What is it?” Your son asked, still too young to understand some of the characters. 

“There has been an upheaval in the village.” You gazed at the message, the characters standing out. Shizue had passed away several months ago, Hashirama regretfully said to you, unaware of your fallout. It seemed as though it affected Madara, he continued, as he has left the village and has sworn revenge- still no heir.

Had Shizue miscarried again? Or was it another lie?

The boy didn’t need to know the full truth, so you condensed it- he would never know Madara Uchiha if you had any say. 

“What does that mean?”

You sighed.

“We are moving to the Village.” You said, a certain relief filling you. Your son wasted no time jumping for joy.

“Yes! Uncle gives me _ way _more candy than you.” You flattened your lips. Your son had something of a sweet tooth, and you wondered how he was so different than his father.

“Nurture over nature, I suppose.” You mused, much to his confusion. 

“Huh?”

“Pack your things.”

**-X-**

It had been too long since you trained, motherhood making you soft and rather unbalanced in other skills. But you felt it before anyone else. 

That hate, the murderous intent. 

You were nearer to the village, dangerously close. You hadn’t dare be this close in years, much to your brother's confusion. You had thought he would have been long gone, but it seems as though you were mistaken.

You were glad you had opted out of taking anything opulent. The plain outfit you wore was enough for the journey. Now that you knew you risked gaining the attention of whoever was exuding that massive amount of chakra it may be the difference between safety and danger.

You turned to the caravan leader, an old shinobi. By the look on his face, he could sense it too. Why someone would bother approaching a convoy of your size was no mystery.

“Go on ahead.” You said to him, causing him to raise a brow.

“Lady Kazue?” Your late husband's official title. “I can’t leave you.” 

You shook your head, picking up a bag of money out of the back of the bag in the cart, giving it to him. Hesitantly, he nodded.

“Take him straight to the Village.”

Asahi looked up, blinking his tired eyes as he rode. You turned, brushing his hair lightly.

“Where are you going, mom?”

You bit your lip.

“Asahi... Tell uncle Tobirama and Hashirama that I missed them.” You said it to him, but the caravan leader nodded.

“Huh?” You leaned forward, stepping away.

“Farewell, son.”

With a lingering look back you started towards the woods. 

The trees seemed to thrust themselves to block you, but finally, putting distance between you and the rest of the caravan, you stopped in a small valley. 

It was getting darker, the sky turning a deep navy, the orange-gold fading behind the distant mountains. Leaves crackled underfoot, and the air grew cold. It was getting harder to see and you’d soon be in trouble. 

Expect you already were.

“Did you think that such a blundering escape would save you?” Your blood chilled, heart grew cold. Your intuition prickled with the knowledge that your son had been spared by a mere feeling. Knowing that in some small way you had outfoxed him gave you courage.

You turned towards the voice. Another thought hit you. Did the air seem warmer?

“Madara Uchiha.” You said sharply. No longer a lord, and perhaps not even an Uchiha, he sat a meter away on a dead tree that was covered in moss. He was resting his face on his hand, leaning on his knee. A silent dialogue happened, the years giving you enough maturity to understand it. He was angry, the insult of your marriage an unforgivable slight. 

There was no doubt, today was the day that he killed you.

“It’s been years since I’ve seen beauty like yours.” He said, eyes blazing red, using a voice that had felled enemies with its sheer darkness. He didn’t need to hold a blade against your neck to feel the threat in the air. “It’s almost painful to see you reduced to a breeding cow.” You blinked carefully, closing your eyes.

The man always had a way with insults.

“I’m sure a man like you has no problem with finding new victims. One woman can hardly hold your attention.” You said, opening them again, years of resentment overflowing. 

He stood, slowly, but his forward approach was like a lumbering tiger, sleek beauty with hidden claws, fast as light. He circled you, moving to pull a piece of your long hair, holding it to his lips. You felt the tug, the heat of his clothes, the smell of him.

Mockingly he kissed it. 

“My condolences on the loss of your wife.” You said, stepping back, tugging out of reach. His movements stilled. 

“And mine for the _ pathetic _waif you called husband.” He hit the sore spot within you, your emotional expression giving him a reason to smirk. You composed yourself.

“Why are you here?” You sneered, looking away as he leaned into your space again.

“Woman.” You narrowed your eyes, looking out into the forest. “Hate has no time-limit.”

There, you saw a distant glow. It popped into place. Fire. He had set the forest on fire. 

No one was safe.

Asahi and the caravan, they would be caught in it, unless they were to reroute. A fire that big would overcome them in moments, kill them all!

Fear overcame you. Seeing your realization of what he had done made him lazily smirk. A roaring entered your ears, hearing the distant blaze approaching. An act of revenge he had cooked up for you, to hurt you in the deepest way possible. 

“What have you done_? _” You turned on him, looking at his murderous, passive face, ready to hurt him as much as you could. But he grabbed your hair, forcing you to your knees before him. Smoke was starting to fill the area, lighting it up.

“Beg me to save you.” He sneered, “To remind you just who you are.” He led your head go, pushing you to the ground. “Whoring yourself out to those Lords for retribution. That bastard child you bore for that woman-man sickens me.”

He was jealous_. _ He was going to kill Asahi.

There was no choice. Trepidation filled you, but you had no choice- your son would die if you didn’t tell him. You loosened your limbs, fell to the earth.

“My Lord, I beg you.” You grit your teeth. “Do not hurt the boy and I will do _ anything _you ask.”

“Oh? Perhaps I am not willing to spare the child.”

“Please...” The fire had gotten closer, and you realized that you were yelling to hear your voice. You could see distant flames licking up the trees, destroying anything in its way. You didn’t run, just watch the inferno rage closer, the heat turning so intense it crackled against your skin. 

“Is that respect I hear, Senju brat?” 

Turning up you saw him watch you, lit by his work of destruction. Above him, a tree had caught on fire, and you looked up and saw it begin to tilt dangerously. 

In a moment of calm, you regained yourself. You stood, causing him to raise a brow. You wouldn’t survive this fire, but with enough curiosity, Madara might spare your son.

“Go to hell.”

The branch fell, causing him to jump back, and you made a break for it. 

You rushed away from the flames, towards where the caravan would be. Oh god, every step the fire crept until your flesh singed at its approach, the smoke in the air causing you to cough. Would Madara be watching, waiting for your death and his revenge? Or would he see the boy, _ his _child? He would not forgive you for concealing him.

All side the flames surrounded you, causing you to panic, not for yourself, but your child. Out of everything, he was the only reason you lived.

The smoke was heavies, a quicker killer than the heat. 

You stumbled, foot catching on a rock and tumbling to the ground, rolling. You attempted to get back up but fell, giving great coughs. Your throat tightened, looking for air, just as your eyes watered, looking for some way out.

But there was no way out.

With more dignity than you felt you kneeled, taking out a kunai from the pocket in your dress to climb. Finding a relatively large rock you used all your strength to reach out, trying to escape the valley. Sweat poured down your face, and you forced oxygen into your lungs. Your hands shook with the effort of spent chakra. 

There was only hope at this point. Shakily, you went on, coughing and shaking. The parentage of your son, There in his name for all to see, if written a certain way. 

The last memory of you and Madara, there in the rock, for all, to see.

_ Asahi Uchiha. _

Finally, the last character inscribed, you let the knife go. You pitched forward, hitting the dirt beneath you with a thud. Leaves fluttered, and you watched as the flames flickered closer and closer, finally closing your eyes when there was no more air. 

“_ Asahi _.” 

It was all black.

_ Madara. _

**-X-**

At first, the child feared the man, the black demon who appeared from the smoke. His face seemed drawn, the beginnings of lines where he perpetually frowned. But he knew what to do in a tense situation, taking control of the panicking caravan. The man turned to the caravan leader, lifting him, and threw him into the distant forest, eyes of red spinning.

Everyone stopped. Whispers of _ Uchiha Madara. _

He promptly noticed the boy, walking to stand in front of him, arms crossed. Someone tried to block him, but they fell to the ground, pushed. All others fell back. Asahi looked into the man’s red eyes, feeling like he had seen him somewhere. He tilted his sharp chin, glaring down. 

“What’s your name.” 

Less of a question, more of a demand.

“Asahi.” The boy answered calmly.

“Do you know it’s meaning?” He replied, looking strangely reluctant to come closer. Asahi raised his brow, but he wasn’t going to back-talk to the devil.

“Morning Fire.” A smirk.

“And your last name is Kazue?” He nodded. 

“Yes, sir. It means Harmony.”

The man chuckled. “A branch, and a raging fire. The clues she left, unbelievable. Well, Senju child, there’s nothing more for it.”

The demon raised his hand, a necklace in it. Asashi recognized it as his mother's. Asahi caught it, raising his brow.

“It’s from your mother.” 

He felt relief at knowing the man knew his mother. He looked at the characters. He didn’t know why she had given it to the man, where she had even gone, only that he trusted her.

“It’s my name.” He stated, looking at the man.

“Yes.” He pointed towards the flames, the heat. Face stern, he crouched. “Say goodbye. You’ll be going to the village without her.”

Asahi blinked, tears coming to his eyes. He didn’t want to go without her. The child watched as the fire consumed the forest, the implication of what had happened hit him. The man stepped forward, raising a hand.

“WATER-STYLE: WALL OF WATER!”

The flames were so easily extinguished that Asahi felt hatred for the man. A resentment that he hadn’t come sooner. He was sad when his father died, but his mother’s absence was scaringly sharp. 

The man turned away, looking like he would be going back into the burnt forest. Asahi stepped forward, blocking his way. The man looked down, somewhat amused, but irritated.

“What child?”

“Old man,” The said man raised his brow, “Tell me where my momma is.”

He raised his hand but didn’t hit him. Instead, he gently moved him out of the way. The small push was enough to send him gently to the ground, the man gazing down at it.

“Do you know, child, if you add fuel to a fire, the blaze will consume everything nearby? Come find her when you're old enough to understand.”

And he was gone

**Author's Note:**

> How we love those that would hurt us the most.


End file.
